Galadriel's Mirror
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Modern day earth is slowly destroying itself. The Valar sees this and bids a young woman, a mortal, to fulfill an ancient prophecy that was foreseen by Galadriel before leaving for Valinor. First Story in Series: Child of Prophecy written with beta-Balrog
1. Prologue

Title: **Galadriel's Mirror**

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Authors: Haldirsbaby/Balrog

Fandom: LOTR

Type: FCHET

Characters: OFC/Haldir, Elves from Middle Earth

Rating: PG (K+)

Genres: Romance/Adventure/Supernatural/Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is received. Strictly for enjoyment.

Timeline: AU-4th Age and Present

Setting: Lothlorien-Earth Modern day

Warnings: Rated for Steamy kissing

Spoilers: Haldir is Not Dead

Summary: Modern day earth is slowly destroying itself. The Valar sees this and bids a young woman, a mortal, to fulfill an ancient prophecy that was foreseen by Galadriel before leaving for Valinor. The woman is sent by an unknown force to the now overgrown ancient woods and finds Galadriel's mirror. It now acts as a beacon that will call the Elves to return to Earth to repair the damage done by man. She is soon met by some friends that are not who they said they were. Can she overcome the odds and be the hero of the new age of earth?

**Prologue**

**(The Child of Prophecy)**

The Prophecy

Galadriel stood at her mirror one last time before leaving Middle Earth to dwell in the Undying Lands for eternity. Celeborn stood quietly as his beloved stared into the liquid. Nearby stood fellow elves of the three-elven realms waiting to see what the Valar had to say. Amongst the company was the Warden Brothers, Celeborn and Galadriel's grandsons Elladan and Elrohir, The Chief Counselor Erestor, the Golden Lord Glorfindel, the Prince of Mirkwood and King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf the White. Silence was starting to consume the crowd. When Galadriel finally walked away from her mirror to face all, she spoke to them.

"We thought since the beginning, that once our time came to a close here in Middle Earth, that we will all remain in Valinor. The mirror spoke to me of another task that will come forth in the future. It will come to pass that elves will return once more and become its rulers. When we return, men will fail again to reclaim the land. At this time, a mortal child will come forth and shall receive the task to recall us back to Earth. This child will be of pure heart and soul. The Valar has shown me, that if we fail to refuse the call to return, the Earth will cease to exist. A few of you shall remain through the ages to assist in aid to keep the peace. The rest of us are to continue onto the Undying Lands until we receive the call. There have been seven of us chosen: Haldir and both his brothers, Legolas, Glorfindel, Erestor and Gandalf." They all nodded accepting the will of the Valar. "You all shall be the guardians of the mortal child. We all shall see you once again. Until then I bid you good luck and namárië." With that the remainder gathered and journeys to the Grey Haven to depart

The Fourth Age- Age of Men

The minutes turned until many millennia passed. The earth reigned by men saw periods of peace, periods of war, periods of chaos. The earth slowly ravaged with time and destruction. The ways of the elves became history, then myth, then legend, then forgotten. Then an author came forward with an account of the events involving Middle Earth. This was a small spark to start a flame. Only a few believed they actually existed. Their part of history was gone like the wind. Until one day, a prophecy long forgotten was soon approaching fulfillment.

The Birth of a Prophecy

Manwë and Elbereth stood gazing into the 'looking pool'. The world started to show the effects of man's destruction and it was time for the rebirth of earth. War was constantly raging somewhere and social unrest was settling in many parts of the world. The time of the elves to return had finally come. A battered woman conceived a child that the Valar granted her. The child would mark the beginning of the new middle earth. They knew that this child would hold the key to bringing in a new age. The child's name was Anastasia meaning "Resurrection"; the elves would come to know her as Adonnennial (Rebirth).

The child's time of coming was now.

Her birth caused the death of her mother, forcing her to live a lonely life that made her wise and humble beyond her years. The day arrived when her savoir came for her. Ana was standing and helping the nuns distribute food and blankets to the hungry homeless people. Her guardian could see that this child was different. The one he was looking for. The nuns told him that children her age are rarely adopted and that she had been a great help with the other children. They had told him that she was selfless in everything that she did. He knew the Valar chose her.

A wealthy man, who had no heirs, took her in and gave her all the comforts and luxuries she wanted. She remained pure of the evils of privilege and well minded. She studied in the finest schools and traveled the world gaining knowledge. Nothing that life had to offer changed her true self. She used the money and power that she had to do only good. Anastasia fed the hungry, clothed them, spoke of peace and goodwill. She even served food at the local homeless shelter. Her guardian, Gary Hamling, was very powerful and used his wealth to help his charge. Her heart was pure and her mind untouched by evil. She looked at the world around her and often wept at the chaos in it.

Often times he would look back at the day he found her and the conversation they had. That day her fate was sealed.

The child had stepped back shocked. "I am too old. Fifteen year olds don't get adopted," she said.

_He had told her," I am an old man. Raising a smaller child is foolish. You are almost an adult. It is wiser that you come. I will treat you well; I have no heirs being an old bachelor. You will be sent to the finest schools and be provided with all the comforts you desire." _

_She looked at him and smiled saying "Really? You would do all that for me?" He had held out his hand and she took it gladly. They quickly became pals. Gary had insisted that she call him 'uncle'._


	2. Chapter 1: Anastasia's Calling

Written with Beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: We do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are ours. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter ONE**

**Anastasia's Calling**

Present Day

Anastasia was in the sitting room watching the news and started to shake her head at the unrest in the world. 'What is the world coming to?' she wondered. She finally had enough of it and turned off the TV in disgust. She got up and made her way to her bedroom to read the newest book in her collection. As she walked by her guardian's study, she noticed the light still shining underneath the door and decided to say goodnight. She knocked.

"Come in Anastasia," he said from inside. Gary Hamling was an eccentric man. His hair was pure white and flowed halfway down his back. The beard was long and he had the kindest eyes. He possessed the greatest knowledge about herbs and nature. He sometimes reminded her of the great Wizard Merlin. Funny thought but it was how she felt. He was the only father that she ever knew.

She remembered how he would tell her fairytales about elves, dwarves, and evil wizards. He made them seem as if they were real. Tolkien was one of his favorite writers and often he boasted that he knew the man. Sometimes his constant story telling made her feel as though she was a small child. It didn't matter how old she was, she went on listening. His stories at time were fascinating. In all honesty, she liked having someone to relish stories to her. Being in the orphanage, the nuns never took the liberty.

She opened the door to find him studying a very old book intensely. "Uncle, what are you reading?" she asked curiously. He taught ancient history at the local college one day a week and give lectures at local seminars at least once a month. He had a particular interest in the ancient world. His money was old and there was even claim that he had aristocratic ties, but that did not matter to her, he was family.

"I'm reading about ancient prophecies of the ancient world. Very interesting," he responded.

"Well, does my 'old' guardian have time to wish me good night?" she said jesting like a small child. The expression on her face alerted him that she was distressed from watching the news again. He had always taught her that the world was full of evil and that he would never let any harm come to her.

"Always, my child. Come give me a hug," he said whole-heartedly looking up from the book he was reading. She made her way over to his desk to hug him. He was good to her. He had paid to send her to private schools and to send her to the best colleges money could buy. No matter how much he tried, he could not spoil her. He liked her sense of humanity and the need to stay compassionate. He knew her destiny; the Valar had shown it to him many times. He knew that it was coming quickly.

"Well, uncle, I will leave to your studies. Goodnight," she said starting for the door.

"Good night, have pleasant dreams," he said smiling at her.

She made her way to her room. She was almost to her room when she ran into Brian, the bodyguard that her uncle had hired. He was a strange young man. Wise beyond his years but very protective of her and her uncle. He was loyal in all respects. His eyes were a beautiful color of green. He wore his hair long, a beautiful color of blonde. He was well built, not too thin, just right. His smile was kind and reminded her of a brother figure. He was a little on the vain side always running his hand through his hair when he thought no one noticed or picking at his suit making sure it was so.

"Hello there, Lady Anastasia, turning in for the night?" his asked her.

"Yes, Brian. How are you this evening?" she asked curtly.

"Oh, very well. I checked the rooms and there is not a sign of trouble anywhere as usual," he said. Sometimes his informing was a little humorous.

"Thank you Brian, did the new guards come today? I have not met them yet," she asked curiously.

"Yes, they arrived earlier this evening. Your uncle told them that their duty would start tomorrow morning and for them to rest. I will introduce them to you in the morning," he said in reply.

"Uncle said they were really good friends of yours. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes, I have known them for ages. All will remain safe with them around. That I can promise," he said assuring her.

"Well, I am off to bed now. You have a good night," she said. He stayed at her door until he knew that she was safely in her room.

Anastasia closed the door behind her and quickly changed into her pajamas. Standing in front of the mirror, she began brushing her hair. The air around her grew chilly and Anastasia went to the window to close it. It was not open. She returned to the mirror and noticed movement behind her. Anastasia froze thinking that there was an intruder. She turned to find that no one was there. Then she heard a still voice call to her, _"Anastasia, come." _'Who the hell was that?' she thought. She laughed to herself. It had to be Brian. He liked joking with her. She quickly threw on her robe and made her way to the door. She had enough of his joking.

Anastasia threw open the door to find that he was nowhere to be seen. 'That is strange' she thought. She turned around and closed the door. She looked around the room. She made her way to the bed to lie down and read a while. She left one light on beside her bed. The young lady settled in under the covers, grabbed her book from the nightstand, and opened it up at the chapter marked. After a few minutes, she heard the still voice again. _"Anastasia, see"._ At this Anastasia was starting to get riled up. She concluded that this all was just her imagination. Since her interest in the book was gone, she decided to go sleep. She put the book down, and turned out the light. Sleep took her a few moments later. All she did was dream.

_Anastasia dreamed of a beautiful field in the midst of a forest with flowers all around. The sun was shining brightly. It was warm. The sun grew brighter and brighter until the light blinded her. She heard a woman's voice boom from the midst of the light._

_"Anastasia?" it said._

_"Yes, I am here. Who are you?" Anastasia asked looking around._

_"I am Elbereth; I am the queen of the Valar. We have seen the suffering on the earth and it is now time to recall them," it said._

_"Them? The Valar does not exist. They are imaginary," she said._

"The elves must return to earth and reclaim it. You are the child we have chosen to call them home. The Valar are the ones that created you," the voice said.

_"If you are the Queen of the Valar then why can you not do it yourself?" Anastasia asked curiously. "Why would you want me, a mere mortal to do such a task? Why am I so special?"_

_"You are an ancient prophecy foretold long ago: a mortal child pure of heart and mind. You have resisted the world's evils and remained true to yourself. The Power of the Valar will return to Earth but needs to be awakened," the voice said._

_"I am a child of prophecy. Nice, only I have NO special powers NO special talents. How am I supposed to achieve this task?" Anastasia asked in disbelief._

_"Child, you will travel to a distant land to a forest that has long been untended. There you will find the beacon that will call our people home," the voice said._

_"Where, I cannot believe that I am asking this knowing that it is crazy, is this forest?" Anastasia asked._

_"It now lies in modern day Europe. We shall guide you on this quest. Beware though, the forest is badly overgrown and hard to get through. You must travel lightly. In the midst of the forest is an ancient city. The rest is up to you," the voice said._

_"You know how crazy this all sounds. Elves are not real. They cannot be. If they were, where have they been all this time? I am not one to turn down help to anyone, but I must know. When do I have to leave?" Anastasia said unbelieving._

_"Child, we do exist. Our people have been living in exile in Valinor all these millennia. You shall leave soon," she said and then lightly touched her face, "lanta kaima, Poikaer." (Fall asleep, Pure one)_

With that simple touch, Ana slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and Research

Written with beta--blarog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Note: Okay now Anastasia knows that she is the child of a prophecy. She decides not to tell her guardian. She is still not fully convinced. She requests to go to Europe and find out if what Elbereth said is the truth.**

**Chapter Two**

**Meetings and Research**

Anastasia put a smile on her face before entering the formal dining room. The sunlight's rays played into the room making it warm and inviting. Her uncle was setting at the head of the table wearing one of his black suits. He was reading the morining paper and looked up as she entered the room.

"Ah, there she is. Good morning, little one. How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Fine, just had some bad dreams is all. I really need to lay off the horror books," she said honestly hearing small laughter behind him.

"I have some people I would like for you to meet. The new guards I hired last month. They arrived last night," he said motioning toward the table.

The four new arrivals stood instaneously and bowed in respect as did Brian. They all had long blonde hair that hung loose and fair skin. Three of them looked so much alike they could pass as of them looked like he might have been the oldest. The fourth one had a kind face that was softer and more regal looking. All four very handsome and all dressed in black from head to toe. Black trousers, tee shirt and lambskin leather blazers. 'Tall and dangerous' she thought. She gave them nervous smiles and said good morning. She walked to the table.

The first of the blondes introduced himself. "I am Hal Micheals, these two are my younger borthers. Orion and Randal. Randal is the the youngest," Hal said smiling and pointing at his siblings, "You are Anastasia, right?". She nodded in reply. 'Just as I thought. They are brothers' she thought to herself. Each of them stepped forward and shook her hands.

The regal one of the four approached and smiled with delight. "I am Lee Dorian, I am pleased to make your aquaintance," he said shaking her hand.

Brian pulled out her chair. When seated breakfast was served. Everyone was relatively silent, but Anastasia noticed that Hal stared at her quite frequently. He was handsome. He had broader shoulders than his brothers and was built a little stalkier. She was brought out of thoughts when another person entered the room. She looked up to see a very serious man with long raven colored hair start to sit down.

"Ah, Eric glad you could join us this morning. Everyone this is Eric Storm, he is my new financial advisor," Uncle Gary said delighted. "Eric, this is my niece, Anastasia. Beside me here is Brian Evans, he is my head of security. To my left is Hal Micheals, my second in command of my security team, and beside him is his brothers Orion and Randal. Beside you there is Lee Dorian," he said finishing the intros.

Anasatasia noticed a slight tension between all of the men at the table. It was almost like they all knew each other, but she kept the assumption to herself. Everyone nodded their 'hellos' and went on eating. She felt a little intimidated by all the males in the room. She noticed that every now and then that she was being stared at, and not only by Hal. Suddenly, she lost her appetite and used her fork to push around the uneaten food.

She thought of the night before and what she had seen. There is no way that Elves existed. They were fictional beings created by an imaginative writer. Maybe the lady that she dreamt of was just that, a dream. Still there was a gnawing curiosity rising up in her. She had to find out the truth. Maybe she would visit her uncle's library. There had to be something there that could provide an answer. If the earth is in need of her help she would be glad to do what she could. It was in her nature to help. She just needed more information.

"Anastasia. Ana!" she heard her name called. This brought her out of her reverie. She looked around the table and everyone was staring at her oddly. "Yes, Uncle?" she asked.

"Dear, are you okay? You seem distant," he asked her looking at her as if he was trying to read her.

"Yes, just tired is all. I am sorry. I am not very hungry, may I please be excused?" she asked wanting to be alone.

He looked at her with concern and said," Of course, go get some rest. I will come find you later and we can talk."

"Thank you, uncle. I will see all of you later. Mr. Storm, it is good to meet you," she said nodding.

She could feel their eyes on her as she left the room. All she needed was some time to think.

An hour later, Anastasia found herself her uncle's private library looking at the book titles on the binders. Trying to find one that would help her make sense of all that had happened. Anastasia wished she could tell her uncle what was going on but she know she could not. 'I do not understand how could he?' she thought.

Then the binder of one book caught her eye. A Tolkien book. One of the Silmarillion. Maybe this one would help. She opened the book and skimmed the table of contents. She found the woman's name...Elbereth. 'Okay' she thought to herself,' this one might help'. She laid the book on the desk. She continued looking and soon found the book that her uncle was reading the night before. It was untitled. She opened to find the pages loose. This was just a hard bound folder of sorts. The first page was titled: Myths, Legends, and Wizards of the Ancient World. 'Wonder why Uncle Gary would have this in his collection?' she thought. The book did not list the author. She laid the binder on the table with the other. She walked around the library and found the section that held her uncles collection of ancient texts. She found a binder that contained really old parchment paper, yellowed with time. It looked as though it was at least two hundred years old. At the top of the page there was a note from the writer it stated that it had been translated from Elvish text. Anastasia looked at it shocked. 'What?' she thought, 'elvish text'. She carried it over to the desk and began reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Thoughts

Written with beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 3**

**Questions and Thoughts**

Ana somehow knew that the new guards were going to be a while with Gary so she decided to go through the books to see what her dream meant. When she opened the Silmarillion and looked up Elbereth, she knew her dream was true. After reading more, she found out that elves, dwarves and man all lived together in Middle Earth. Therefore, the stores of Tolkien's were not fantasy after all but true stories.

This baffled Ana beyond belief. 'So what is Elbereth trying to tell me?' she thought. 'Am I to help these elves?'

As she went through the binder with the elvish translation, she noticed that it started from the creation of Eä. Ana kept reading until she came to the spot of Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. When she read the description, Ana couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same description of Brian. "This can't be," she whispered, "Brian can't be that old. It must be a coincidence.

She kept reading the information written in the file. It was all too surreal. There was one thing that bothered her about this information: how did Uncle Gary come about it all? Did he receive it from passed generations for it to turn up here in this library?

It was then he hears a noise at the door. Ana looked up and there stood Eric, Brian and Uncle Gary.

Uncle Gary noticed that she had a file spread open before her and knew which one it was.

"What's wrong Ana? Why are you looking at that binder?" Uncle Gary asked.

The three men took up chairs in front of the desk as Ana sat behind. They all looked as if nothing was wrong.

"I had a strange dream last night. I had a talk with Elbereth from the Tolkien stories. I looked in you books, uncle, to see if she was real and she is. The stories you told me were real weren't they?" Ana asked.

"Yes, my child, the stories are real but what did Elbereth say to you?" Gary knew that Ana told the truth.

"She told me that I'm part of a prophecy that is to bring elves back to help with the chaos. She told me to search for a beacon in a forest and an ancient city. I don't know if this is real or not. I feel like my life is in turmoil and I'm not eating or sleeping properly. I could be just tired and not thinking straight and my dreams aren't making sense." After talking with her uncle and getting things off her chest, it made her feel better but she was tired.

"Ana, your mind is in turmoil with all you have been doing and you are reverting back to the stories from your childhood. When was the last time you had any time off?" Gary knew her story to be true. He had learned of it long ago.

"I don't know, why?" Ana asked.

"The reason Eric is here is to get my things in order. It's been quite sometime since I got away myself. I was thinking of going to my retreat in Germany for a vacation. There is nothing around for miles and I thought all of us could go." Gary watched her reaction to the news.

"Maybe that's a good idea. Maybe I do need some time to myself." Ana thought for a moment. "OK uncle, let's do it!"

"That's my girl. Now why don't you go to bed and we'll leave in three days. This will give me time to change my class and lecture at the college." Gary stood and came around to the back of the desk.

Anastasia rose from the desk and hugged her uncle. "Good night. I will see you in the morning." She turned to the other men and bid them goodnight. She made her way to her bedroom and turned in. Reading all that material made her mind tired. She had a great night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs in the library stood three stunned men.

"Do you think she figured it out and is not telling you, Gary?" Brian asked.

"I think it's time we make sure it comes to pass. Elbereth told us years ago about the prophecy and now she has told some of it to her. The time has come for the elves again, Eric," Gary stated.

"You're right my friend. Gary do you know where this beacon could be found?" asked Eric.

"Yes, it's on the property I have in the Black Forest in Germany. It's amongst the ruins of the ancient city that was once Lothlorien. To tell you the truth, it is Galadriel's mirror. However, Anastasia has to find it herself. She is still pure of heart and mind. Therefore, what information she learned here and what I have at the retreat, she should have no trouble finding it. In addition, she is to have no help from anyone. We all know why we are here. We are here to protect her from harm and we have done that. Now is the time. We should make haste and get there before this world does more harm."

The two men sitting in front of the desk agreed. It was time they left for the forest.

"Eric, I want you to get my affairs in order. I will seal up everything here until our return. I will pack my journals and texts up and take them with us. We will need them when we are gathered." Gary walked over to the bar on the side and poured three snifters of brandy. "Brian, I want you to get Hal to make friends with her. She needs someone to confide in. See that she has training in combat. Ana needs to defend herself. Maybe the boys can teach her."

"Yes, I will do that." Brian took the drink offered to him. "Does she know yet?"

"No, I don't think so. However, we are not to help her in any way. She must do this on her own. Ana is to have no help from anyone. We know how the prophecy goes and we will abide by its telling."

"Gary, I will get things in order here," Eric replied. "As for Germany, I will get the house in order there. Hal and his brothers including Lee will help with the guarding of the grounds." Eric took the other brandy.

"Thank you my friends. The time of the elves has come once more. We have to help this Earth heal from the scars it has received these many years. I'm just grateful that I found Ana when I did." Gary took his seat behind the desk and took out his pipe.

The three men sat in silence all thinking about the future. They knew somehow in their hearts that this was going to be it: either they will survive or they will fall. Each wished it were the later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next three days everyone got his or her things together.

Ana packed her clothes for a long holiday. She didn't know how long they would be staying. As for books, she took her favorites, including Lord of the Rings. It was one of the best stories told on the elves. If her dream was true, she needed to get up to speed on Middle Earth even if it came as a fantasy novel.

The men who arrived made sure that everything was secure in England. They didn't want intruders in the house so there were bars placed on the windows on the inside, security gates sealed up including the fences.

Gary had packed all of his books that he would need if the prophecy were to come forward. He would need documents that pertained to this world so that each military branch would know exactly how this world existed. The last book he plucked from the shelf was a special one. It included spells of all the wizards from Eä until now. There was something special about this book though. It was small enough that the pocket of a robe or jacket would conceal it.

The day arrived when all members of Gary's household stood at the front door inside the house. Gary looked around thinking that he would never see this house again. He had lived here for a long time.

Brian saw the look on Gary's face and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You will see it again, my friend. We will all be back."

"Somehow I doubt that, my old friend. Now let's get this show on the road, as they would say, and get to the retreat. I need a vacation." Gary breathed a sigh of relief and took up Ana's hand in his. "My dear, why don't you go in the car with the young ones? Brian, Eric and I need to talk about some things and you will only get bored. This will give you a chance to get to know them better. Besides, you need some friends your own age." A smile played on Gary's face when he said age. She didn't realize that the guards were a lot older than she was.

A look of sadness came over her face but she smiled anyway. Ana wouldn't be traveling with her uncle and the thought of traveling with the young men may turn out interesting. She glanced at Hal and he gave her a smile.

Hal wondered what the smile meant when Ana turned his way. Hal knew that they were to guard her and keep her safe but whenever he looked at her, happiness overcame him and he liked it. It had been quite sometime since Hal's feelings were on the surface. He had pushed them down not wanting to get involved. His last true love had died of old age and somehow he couldn't go through that again. **However, something was telling him that this was the one destined for him for the rest of his life. She was his soul mate.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey to a Foreign Land

Written with beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Journey to A Foreign Land**

Hal took her hand and felt the tingles. She was his soul mate. 'But how can this be? She's mortal,' he thought. Hal brought her to the other car and the five of them pilled into it. He made sure that she sat across from her with his two brothers on either side of her. Lee sat beside him.

As the car pulled forward, silence reigned inside the back. Ana had a good view of the house when the car pulled down the long driveway. It had been her home since she arrived and now she would be going to another for a while. It brought sadness to her heart.

Orion took her hand in his and she looked at him. Orion nodded his head.

Ana felt reassured at the gesture that Orion had in his eyes. She calmed down a little bit.

"You'll be alright, Ana. We're only going on a holiday. You'll be back before you know it." Orion smiled at her.

Ana looked at the other members in the car and saw the nods. This relieved her tension somewhat. Ana thought she would never see the place again. Somewhere in her heart, she knew.

"So who's going to protect me from the animals of the forest when we get there?" Ana asked.

Hal piped up. "We all will. Besides we can't have you running all over the place down there without any protection."

"And why not? It's not as if there is any danger there in the woods." Ana wouldn't know what to expect when they arrived.

"No, no danger but Randal could get lost. He has little experience in the woods." Hal gazed at his brother with laughter in his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Randal asked. "I was raised in the woods." He didn't think when he made that statement. His eyes fell on his brother again.

"What, by a pack of wolves?" Hal joked. He wanted to try to lighten the mood.

"Why, yes, of course. You and Orion did a wonderful job of raising me. I turned out quite well, don't you think Ana?"

"I don't know. I only met you guys four days ago. I have no opinion yet. So, Hal, did you raise your brothers by yourself, without any help?" Ana was now curious about the brothers.

"Oh, I had plenty of help. Where we grew up there was always someone around to give us a lending hand. When I went out to work, all the neighbors took care of Orion and Randal until I got back. Then when they no longer needed help, they came to work for me at the…factory where I became a guard." Hal stumbled over his words hoping Ana hadn't caught it.

Nevertheless, Ana heard the stumble and wondered what it was that he was going to say. From the day she met these four young men, she felt something odd about them.

"So, Lee, did you work with Hal and his brothers at the factory?" Ana was trying to find out if these four had spent their lives together.

"No," Lee abruptly said. He was startled out of his reverie when asked the question. He was remembering his own family when Hal started talking about his. He missed them terribly. "I was raised by my father. He was a mighty man before…" A sad look came over his face when he talked about his father. His father was everything to him.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't want to bring up sad feelings for you." Ana felt terrible.

"No, don't be sorry Ana. My father died many years ago. I just still miss him when I talk about him." Lee put his head down and played with his fingers in his lap. He didn't want to look at anyone right now.

Silence took over the back seats as the car made its way to the airport.

"Besides," Hal continued. "We couldn't leave this young whelp behind. He's as much family as you are Ana." He nudged Lee in the ribs with his elbow.

Lee's head snapped back up. "Whelp, who are you calling whelp? Do I look like a dog to you?" Lee stared right at Hal. Lee saw the laughter in Hal's eyes. If they were going to be together for a while then they would have to learn to live together.

"Yes, you young whelp. Must have been those same wolves that raise my brothers." Hal chuckled at his own statement.

"I'll have you know that my family was not wolves, they were el…" Lee stopped himself when he felt a boot hit his foot. He looked across at Orion and Orion stared back. Lee was not one person for jokes, not when it came to his family. When he said his statement, he forgot who was in the car. Then he looked at Ana. He wanted to tell someone other than his friends.

"They were what, Lee?" Ana asked. She knew that Lee wanted to say something else but stopped.

"They were wonderful people." Lee was silent for a while. Soon, he would see his father again. It was a gut feeling and these feelings got him through some rough times in his life.

"I was kidding, Lee. I know you love and miss your family, just as we all do. Just look at Ana. Brian told me about her background." Hal gestured to Ana with at nod of his head.

"Yes, look at me. I never had a family. The only family I knew was the one at the Orphanage and then Uncle Gary coming to adopt me when I was a teenager. I didn't know if someone was going to love me like the nuns did but when Uncle Gary saw me, he knew then that I was the child he wanted. He said that I was the right age. That he was too old to raise a child and a child my age would be perfect. I came to love Uncle Gary like family. He's the only family I got right now." Ana felt a tear move down her face. She never knew her mother and father. Ana was all alone in this world. She brushed the tear away with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Ana. I guess my life is not so different from yours." Lee smiled at her. "I guess we're all family now. You wouldn't want us as brothers would you? We can be a handful at times."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, I always wanted brothers. Even if they are as mismatched as you four." Ana was trying to lighten the mood again. Not all this sadness was good for anyone.

"What do you mean 'mismatched'? We all have blond hair and fair. We could pass for brothers." Orion was being mischievous.

"Yes, but two of you have long noses like Pinocchio. Besides, he was a wooden boy. If you guys lied, you're nose wouldn't grow like his." Ana started to laugh at her own joke.

The four others in the car didn't know who Pinocchio was. They were never children in this time and age.

"We can't lie," Hal said. "My nose is not stuck out. I like my nose." Hal's hand went to his nose to see if was long.

Ana laughed so hard when Hal felt his nose that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now I know," Orion stated. "It's a children's story. When he lied, his nose would grow. I remember reading about him when I read stories to children at the children's home."

"You worked in a children's home, Orion?" Ana asked.

"Yes I did. I volunteered three days a week at a shelter many years ago. I helped when I wasn't working as a guard. I love children."

"You're still a child, brother," Randal said. "You have never grown up."

"That's the way I like it. I never want to grow up. Now I sound like Peter Pan. He stayed a boy forever in Neverland." Orion was remembering the childhood stories he read to the children. These stories always made him happy.

"Yes, but if you seen the movie, he eventually grew up and had a family of his own. But he was the biggest kid I ever saw." Ana remembered the movie well. It had become one of her favorites. "And you have grown up, Orion. But inside you can be the child whenever you want."

"That's what I would like. A family of my own. With children and grandchildren. A big happy family." Orion stared off into nothing wishing it would come true.

"And what do we look like, chopped liver?" Hall asked. He was trying to show is funny side to Ana. Keeping the mood light was he lot in life.

"No, but you could be fed to that pack of wolves we talked about earlier." Randal stated and broke out into laughter. Suddenly everyone started to laugh. It was great to laugh.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. The door opened up and a hand entered.

Ana turned to see the hand and knew it was for her. She took hold of the hand and proceeded out of the car. Brian held her hand.

"Thank you Brian," Ana said.

"Well did the five of you get acquainted?" Brian asked.

"Yes we did. This pack of wolves in sheep's clothing will do just fine for guards." Ana looked at the four who got out of the car. Suddenly a fit of giggles started and no one could stop.

"I guess I missed something." Brian looked around at the other guards and raised his eyebrows.

"We were talking about growing up and never wanting to leave our childhood behind. Besides, I like them." Ana looked to the four guards and her eyes were on Hal a little longer. She wanted to get to know this one a little more. It was almost as if she had known him all her life when he touched her hand before they got into the car. She smiled at Hal. Ana turned and walked towards Uncle Gary to give him a hug. 'Yes, this is going to be a holiday to remember,' she thought.

All the men including Ana saw the plane that would take them to the retreat. As they made their way onto the plane, they all took their seats.

"First we will have something to eat and then get some sleep." Gary buckled his seatbelt and looked across at Ana. "My dear, there is a bed in the back of the plane for you. When we arrive in the morning, we will be at the retreat. I have a runway not far from the house."

"And where is everyone else going to sleep?" Ana asked. She always thought of someone else's comfort over her own.

"These seats recline back to everyone's comfort. They are a bed in themselves." Brian used a button on the arms of his chair and pushed. His chair reclined back with a footrest popping out behind his calves. A pillow inflated under his head giving him comfort.

"You think of everything, Uncle Gary. Thanks." Ana knew that the men would be all right.


	6. Chapter 5:SOul Mates

Written with beta--Balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 5**

**Soul Mates**

/ / mind speaking

After a few hours of flying, the group arrived at the airport. They all got into two cars with the same seating and arrived at the retreat.

Ana got out of the car first and looked around. Before her stood a one story dwelling but it was huge. A verandah encased the house that went around the front and down both sides. It was like looking at a ranch dwelling.

"Ana, let me show you around."

A voice behind her made her jump at little. She turned to look into Hal's eyes. She could feel herself pulled towards him. 'Maybe it's the atmosphere,' she thought. Ana took the arm and they made their way into the house followed by the others.

Hal gave her the 'grand tour' as they called it. It was a marvelous house. There was a grand room on one side upon entering and beyond she saw a dinning room; on the other side stood a study that housed a large library. Besides the house Ana grew up in, she never imagined Uncle Gary had so many books.

Hal then escorted her to her bedroom at the back of the house. It was like a small apartment with a sitting room to one side and a very large bed on the other side. She had her own bathroom with a sunken tub.

"This place is marvelous," Ana stated as she spun around. She was as giddy as a schoolchild. Then she stopped and looked at Hal when she realized what she was doing. He had a smile upon his face.

"I'm glad you like it." It was good to see her happy. Hal wanted everything to go well for her here for time was short. "Come let me show you the back of the house outside." He offered his hand and she took it without hesitation.

They made their way to the back of the house. When she exited the back door, Ana gasped. What stood before was unbelievable!

The forest in the backyard was fabulous; it came within fifty feet of the door. A large patio stood before her. Off to the left she could hear horses whinnying. She would try to visit the horses when she had time alone.

"This is so wonderful, Hal. It is so calm that it's like it has stood here for many years." She felt a tear slide down her face.

"You could say that." Hal turned to her and watched as the tear descended her cheek. "Why the tears, my love?" Hal never realized that the endearment slipped past his lips until it was too late.

"My love? Why would you say that?" she asked, "Besides these are happy tears." Ana stared at Hal and watched as a smile grew on his face.

"Because that is what you are to me." Hal took her by the arms and held her there. "I told you we don't lie. When I took your hand back in England before we got into the car, I felt a tingle in my soul. Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes I do. I had always wished to meet my knight in shining amour and for him to take me off into the night on his white horse to live happily ever after. I know it's a fairy tale but it's what I have wished all my life." Ana felt a finger caress her arm. She could feel a tingle rise in her arms with Hal's hands on her.

"That's what we are. We're soul mates, Ana. It is something my people have believed in all our lives." Hal's eyes got big when he realized what he had said.

Ana was shocked to hear what Hal was telling her. She never thought in a million years she would be standing in a back yard with her soul mate. This was all too much for her and her knees began to buckle until she felt someone trying to hold her up.

Hal watched as the news took effect and watched as she started to go down. He grabbed her and led her to a chair on the patio.

"Are you alright, Ana?" He poured her a glass of water from the table before them. A servant had placed everything for them before they arrived. "I shouldn't have told you that right now. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm fine." Ana took the glass and swallowed the cool liquid. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad we had this talk now. I want you to be open with me. I have had some feeling about this since I met you." Ana didn't want to lie to him either. "I just didn't think we would be talking about this so soon. I want to get to know you and your brothers."

"That is good news. I want to get to know you also. I love you, Ana." Hal looked straight into her eyes when he said this as he took her hands. His heart was racing as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She searched his eyes and saw the truth in them.

"I don't know what to say to that. I think I care for you." She stared into his eyes and watched the love grow before her. "How about we go slowly for a while? I don't want to leap into this without knowing what my heart tells me. Besides, I think my brain is on overload right now."

"Yes, I can do that. I will wait for you. Let's get to know one another first. How about we go see where the others are. I could do with some lunch and by the looks of you, you could too." He pulled her up from the chair and they made their way to the great room, holding hands.

"Yes, I could do with some food." Ana went with Hal to the great room where they came across the others.

Gary looked up from his tea and noticed something strange about Ana and Hal as they entered the room. His ancient eyes saw the love growing between them.

"Where have you two been?" Gary watched as a look passed between them and the clasped hands.

"I was showing Ana around. She told me that she loves the place." Hal gazed at Gary and watched a question rise in his eyes.

/Did you tell her, Hal, that you love her? / Gary's thoughts went to Hal.

/Yes I did. / Hal thought.

/Good. Get to know her before you do anything. She is to be pure when she stands before her destiny. /

/I understand. I promise she will be. I don't want to hurt her. / Hal thought.

Ana watched as the look between Hal and Gary lasted longer than what it should. 'Can they read minds?' she thought. She heard a chuckle from Hal.

Hal chuckled when he heard Ana's question. He looked to her and smiled. Ana looked at him and smiled nervously. 'Oh my, he does read minds,' she thought. Again, Hal looked at her and smiled a knowing smile.

"How about some lunch? Everything is set up in the dinning room." Gary rose from his chair and made his way to the table with everyone following.

The next few weeks, Hal and Ana were seen together everyday. They went on picnics, went horseback riding, and spent time together alone as well as with the others. She especially spent time with Hal's brothers and Lee. She grew very fond of them and them of her.

One day Hal found Ana soaking up the sun in the back on the deck. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed her eyes closed and didn't want to scare her.

"Ana, can we talk?" Hal took a chair beside her.

Ana opened her eyes and saw Hal. "Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering." Hal got shy all of a sudden and played with his fingers in his lap. 'Why am I going shy all of a sudden?' he asked himself. "I wanted to take you on a picnic tonight. I know that people just don't have picnics in the dark but I wanted to show you something. Would you come?"

"Yes, I would love to come," she said. "What's the matter Hal? Why did you get shy all of a sudden?" She wanted to be open with her relationship to Hal. She placed her hand on his to reassure him of their link.

"I don't know. I've never been like this before. We've done picnics before…I don't know." Hal couldn't figure it out either.

"It's ok. I like a man when he turns shy. Makes him vulnerable to the outside world and shows that he has feelings inside as well as outside. When do you want to leave?" Ana had a smile on her face.

"We could leave in a few hours. Wear some comfortable clothes because we might stay the night. It will be dark when we're there. We will be taking the horses with us. It's a little ways from here."

"Good, then I will get ready. I need to shower and change before we go." She rose from her chair when he did.

"I will meet you in the stable in a few hours then." Hal kissed her cheek and left.

Ana's hand rose and felt the tingle left on her cheek. Hal had kissed her before and she never felt the tingles. 'Why now?' she asked herself. Ana shrugged her shoulders and went to get ready.

Meanwhile, Gary was sitting in his study with Brian and Eric. They were talking about the upcoming event when Gary heard a knock.

"Come in Hal," Gary called out not looking at the door.

Hal opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. "I can never get over how you know who's at your door. I came here to tell you that Ana and I are going to go on a picnic tonight. I want to show her. I feel it's time she knew." Hal stood there watching the old man before him waiting for his reaction.

"I agree with you," Gary replied. "It is growing close. It will last only a short while but the time has come. By this time tomorrow, we all should be in the glade where we will await you and Ana. Are you prepared, Hal?"

"Yes, I am Mith…Gary. I almost said your other name. I'm sorry." Hal bowed his head.

"That's alright. It won't be long before we all go by other names. At least your's is a shortened version of your real name. We others have gone by other names for so long, even I forget who I am. Now, go before she gets angry at you not showing up." Gary smiled at him. Hal smiled back knowing that Ana would never truly be angry with him or any of them.

"Hal, guard her well. She is most important to all of us." Gary said giving him a fatherly glance.

"Thank you all. I will meet you all in the glade." With that said Hal bowed before his superiors and left the study.

Hal entered the stables with a basket and a backpack. He draped the items on either side of a packhorse that contained other items. He went over to his horse, which by the way was white, whispered to his horse in another language and it bowed his head. Hal did not notice that Ana had entered the stable.

Ana entered the stables and noticed Hal talking to a white horse. She couldn't hear what he said. She had seen this at the riding stables where she had taken private lessons. Her instructors said this was a way of showing a kinship between rider and horse. Besides, she had done it to hers before they took off. She noticed that when Hal mounted the horse he had left off the bridle and the saddle.

They took off into the forest. After riding for a time, they came to a glade that stood on a little hill. There were a few trees around and Hal set up the two tents that were on the packhorse. He wanted to get this done before nightfall.

Ana couldn't believe the scenery. It was beautiful! For miles, all you could see were the trees. The sun had gone down and twilight came. The trees in the valley below looked like a deep blue and the sky was a ray of red, blue and purple. It was like a setting in Tolkien's book of Lothlorien. Here and there, she could make out golden flowers amongst the trees.

As Hal set out the food, she made herself comfortable beside a fire that he made. She soaked up the warmth as Hal passed her a plate with food on it. There was fruit, cheese, nuts and meat. It was delicious. The wine tasted of sweet strawberries kissed with honey. The setting was romantic.

Ana had brought herself a sweater thinking it would get cold in the forest. Hal had placed the dishes back into the basket and made his way to a tree to sit down. He set up a blanket at the base of the tree and sat. He looked up to see her putting a sweater on. He could see her shiver and opened his arms for her.

Ana saw the open arms and sat beside Hal with his arms around her. They had grown close these past few weeks with just kisses and cuddling. It was wonderful to have someone in her life and she grew to love him but never told him. Feeling safe and warm in his arms Ana looked up at him and smiled. She turned in his arms and kissed him. Hal froze at her actions and hesitated.

When Hal felt the kiss on his lips, he hesitated and drew her close. It was wonderful to have her in his arms again. He missed her kisses and nibbled on her bottom lip gently. Ana snaked her arms around his neck and entwined her hands in his long silvery blond hair. This drove him wild with need. He slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, she granted it. His tongue slipped in and began a dance with hers. His hands roamed down her side and rested on her hips. His jeans got tight in the front when his tongue searched inside her mouth. He loved the taste of her, but knew if he did not stop now, there would be no stopping himself so he broke off the kiss. She looked at him breathless and a little confused.

She felt the kiss end and missed the feeling of pure heaven. She felt the loss of that heaven immediately. She looked up at him with love in her eyes. She could see his feelings for her shining down on her. She brought her hand up to his face and he leaned into her touch.

"I love you, Hal," Ana stated. Haldir looked down at her as she said it. Her words took him aback a little.

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling. This was the first time she said it and it made him ecstatic. He kissed her mouth again gently and quickly pulled back. "I want to go further but I can't. I made a promise." Hal stroked the spot at the bottom of her throat above her clavicles.

"I'm not ready anyways. We've only known each other a short time and it's too early. I want to enjoy life and besides I'm young yet." Ana was grateful that Hal wanted to wait. The dates she went out on after her adoption, all they wanted was sex. She was glad that she waited for Hal. She sat up. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before she placed her head on his shoulders.

"That is good to hear. I want our first time to be special and not in the outdoors. Besides, you get pine needles in places where you don't want them." Hal snickered at the vision going through his mind. He placed his head against hers.

They sat for a few more hours until it got dark then it happened.

"Look, my love. This is what I wanted to show you." They both rose to get a clearer view of the sky.

There in the sky the shower started. Stars twinkled and amongst them was a shower of falling rocks. There were so many of them that it was hard to count them all.

"This is beautiful, Hal. How did you know about this?" Ana was overjoyed at the spectacle. There were so many objects that fell it was unbelievable.

"I caught this online when I was searching for something. I read there would be a shower of rocks falling from the tail of a small asteroid that was to pass over. I thought you would enjoy this." While he was standing behind her, Hal ran his hands up and down her arms to keep her warm. There was another reason for this event but he didn't tell her.

"I love this. It's beautiful." Ana turned in his arms and then looked up at him. "Thank you, this is wonderful." She rose up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss then turned back to look at the spectacular show.

After the shower ended, they turned in. It was too late to go back to the retreat so they were going to sleep here, and then leave in the morning. So she thought. Hal gave her a passionate kiss that would make her swoon. He released her and they headed for bed.

Sometime after midnight, Ana woke with a fright. She never screamed out but something was wrong. She put her sweater on and her jeans then exited the tent. She went to the clearing where she stood watching the shower. Something pulled at her soul to the north of where they were. Ana felt arms come around her and light kisses placed on her neck. She was startled. Apparently, he heard her rise and came to see if she was all right. He pulled her into his arms closer. After feeling her jump, he wanted to make her feel safe.

"It's only me, love," Hal stated, comforting her. He looked up following her gaze and that was when he saw it.

"What's that, Hal?" as Ana pointed to the north. A pale blue light shot up in the distance straight from the ground.

"I don't know." Hal didn't want to lie to her but he did. It was something he couldn't believe himself but there it was. "How about in the morning we go explore that area? I don't want to be going into the trees this late at night." This was the sign he was waiting for.

"I agree. Let's do that in the morning." Ana could feel the light pulling her towards the area. She was curious and scared at the same time.

They both went back to bed but Ana had a restless night. She couldn't find a comfortable spot so she stayed awake. The light had disturbed her inside and she didn't know why. She heard Hal enter her tent and lay beside her. He looked down at her with love in his eyes and shushed her telling her that all was well. She felt him caress her forehead with his thumb, feeling safe as she fell asleep.

"Everything will be alright, my love," he whispered when he knew that she was sleeping.

In the morning, they had a light breakfast and grabbing their backpacks, they made their way to the spot where they had seen the light. He knew that this day would be the biggest most important day in their lives: the City awaited for its rediscovery and awakening.


	7. Chapter 6: Exploring An Ancient City

Written with beta--blarog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 6**

**Exploring the Ancient City**

Ana and Hal arrived outside the ancient city of Caras Galadhon. It had taken quite a while to battle through all the overgrowth of the woods. Life had deserted the woods millennia's ago leaving behind a mess of brush and bushes that had overtaken the once beaten paths leading from the borders to the city. Upon a hillside, Hal and Ana had stopped to look at the valley that lay below. Hal and Ana both gasped at the beauty of the view.

Hal looked at Ana in awe. Hal thought her beautiful standing there. Her body was different from those of the elleths. She was athletic and slightly toned with olive colored skin. Her face had high, rosy cheekbones. Her eyes twinkled with delight in the sun as they looked down at the ancient city. Her beautiful dark brown hair hung past her shoulder blades, gently blew in the wind. Hal just stood and looked at the roundness of her hips. However, her face is what he loved the most. His love for her welled up inside of him. 'She loves it as much as I do,' he thought.

They finally reached the gates to the city, which had overgrown heavily with vines. Hal took out a knife from his backpack and began to cut away the vines. The vines were thick on the gates and had thorns. From the areas that the vines did not cover, Ana could see finely crafted metal. However, she did not recognize the type of metal. It was shiny but looked light and durable. She laughed out thinking that it matched the description of mithril from Tolkien's books. 'How absurd,' she thought. She noticed Hal was looking for something inconspicuous.

"Aye, there it is." he said aloud to himself.

"What? There is what?" Ana said standing beside him.

"Nothing just looking for a lock," he said looking at her.

"Hal, you sure did find it with ease. How odd. It's almost as if you been here before," Ana said chuckling at him.

He laughed out at what she said and turned away from her. He began to fiddle with the lock. After a few minutes, he got the ancient lock open. He seemed excited about their little adventure. Almost like a teenager who could not wait to go to a concert. He pushed the gate open, cutting away the vines and turned to face her. He gingerly grabbed her hand in his and pulled her through the gate. The touch of the hand sent tingles of fire through both of them. Hal turned to her and smiled. He looked so handsome in his cargo style blue jeans and black sleeveless t-shirt. His fit and athletic body heavily accented. His silver blond hair hung down to his waist, almost silver in the light of the sun. His eyes were crystal blue and opalescent in the sunlight.

Once inside the gates their jaws dropped in amazement. Ana was ahead of Hal a little. She saw buildings up in the trees and on the ground still standing. She stopped and turned in circles looking amazed with her mouth open. She looked up at the tree she was standing under and saw a massive platform. At the bottom, she noticed a set of stairs leading in a spiral up the trunk. She just stood there. "Oh, my, how beautiful!" she said almost in a whispered wonderment. She was unaware that Hal stood right behind her. She felt his body heat standing so close. She quickly turned around to look at him. He looked at her expression. She nearly collided with his chest.

"Look at this place. It is so beautiful. I would have loved to have seen it in its glory days," she said as she turned back around.

"It is amazing isn't it? It is a miracle that the city still stands after all these years with the wars and weather. I am surprised it is in such good condition," Hal said looking around and then back at her. Her back was to him.

"Hal, what I would not give to see it as it once was." she said wishing.

Hal thought for a moment and a light bulb hit him. He knew exactly how to do it. He stepped closer to her and stood right behind her. He slowly put his hands on her waist and slowly turned her to face him. He knew she was innocent and did not want to scare her. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her intensely for a moment. She looked at him oddly then asked him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He did not say a word. Only stared at her. Her face entranced him. He slowly lowered his face closer to hers. Ana pulled back a little, but then realized she was with Hal and he would never hurt her. She was a little curious as to what he was about to do. His face was mere centimeters from hers. "Just relax, Ana, trust me," he whispered. He felt her relax a bit as his lips touched hers tenderly. He gently grazed her lips with his. In a moment, her eyes closed and she reveled in the taste. The whole time his lips touched hers, his hands gently caressed her cheeks. His tongue lightly brushed across her lips wanting access. She parted them and his tongue ever so gently entered only getting a small taste of her. Even though the kiss was not passionate, it was tender and timid. Ana's head swooned.

Her vision blurred a bit. She looked away from him and a glimpse of something came to view. The surroundings changed. Everything was new and bright: the homes in the trees well cared for, flowers graced all the window boxes, songs played in the trees, and voices sang. It bustled with people. Horses ran in the field. Children played in the streets and young girls danced merrily in the tall grass. Then the vision faded. Ana shook her head. Hal looked at her with concern.

"Ana, you okay, sweetheart." He asked worried.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. It felt it was the right thing to do. You sure you are okay?" he said a little concerned.

"Yes. Do all girls see visions when you kiss them, Hal?" she asked arching a brow and still shaking off the vision. 'Why was I having a vision now? He's kissed me before,' she thought.

"No," he said chuckling, "You are the first. What was in this vision?"

"I saw a city that was alive! There were children playing, people working and music that filled the air. How did you do that?"

"I will tell you later. Right now let's explore before the sun goes down." Hal grabbed her hand and led her to a platform that graced the floor of the forest.

Ana reached the platform and stopped suddenly. Another vision took over her thoughts. It was as if she was looking from someone else's eyes. The raised area was enormous. It had four long tables covered in linen with a row of chairs on each side of the tables. Massive curtains surrounded the platform. At the far end of the room were two chairs and a table by themselves. She saw a woman and a man sitting in the chairs looking out over the room filled with ghostly figures. The image stopped. She shook her head and looked around. The room was the same only without the linens and curtains. The platform looked a little run down. She turned and found Hal standing next to her looking out over the room. He glanced over at her and grabbed her hand to lead her to a set of stairs that lead up into trees.

"They look safe, let's go up and see what else we can find. You okay, Ana?"

"Yeah, let's go. I see a set of bridges leading to some of the houses. Maybe we will find something interesting," she said feeling very adventurous.

They both climbed the stairs and made their way across one of the many bridges that littered the trees tops. They came upon one of the platforms. Hal tested the door and found it unlocked. The door opened with ease. Inside, it looked as if time stood still. Another vision ensued. There were multitudes of colors that looked like new. The rugs on the floor looked heavily woven. The chairs were painted and comfortably cushioned. They both walked into the bedchamber. Again, Ana felt she was looking through someone else's eyes.

In the bedchamber, there stood a neatly made bed and an armoire. In the corner of the room, leaning against the wall stood a bow and quiver. It was a warrior's home. As the vision cleared, Ana saw a massive chest at the foot of the bed. Curiosity got the best of her. She walked away from Hal who was looking around the room in awe. There was a lock on it. She looked at Hal.

"Hey Hal, can you get this open for me?" she said looking like a child in a candy store.

"Sure," he said happily.

"Man, this chest is huge. I have never seen one this big before. I wonder what is in it," she said in anticipation.

"I don't know, could be anything." Hal said struggling to get the lock undone until finally it popped open. "There we go."

Hal opened the chest. Ana gasped at what was inside.

Inside the chest was a whole assortment of treasures. Hal and Ana sat on the floor with their feet tucked under them, looking attentively to the contents. Ana watched Hal's reaction. He seemed quite taken with everything. He looked like someone who was seeing something that belongs to him from a long time ago. Ana looked back into the chest and started to rummage through the contents.

She stopped when she came upon an old hand painted portrait. It was about the size of an eight by ten photo. The picture depicted three of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. They all wore ancient uniforms and in their hands, they carried bows and quivers. They all had silver blonde hair done in intricate braids on the sides. All three had the most beautiful blue eyes. The one in the middle had the same eyes as Hal. Ana turned to Hal who flipped through a book or a journal of sorts very intently. She stopped for a moment. She looked back and forth several times and noticed a definite resemblance. 'There is no way. I must be imagining things,' she thought. She shook off the feeling. She looked back down at the painting and noticed that the three men had strangely pointed ears. She knew then that there was no way. Hal looked up at her.

"Ana, what is that face for?" he said wondering.

"Nothing, lets keep looking," she said giving him a smile.

They continued looking through the chest. Something at the bottom caught her eye. There was a very large shiny metal box in the bottom. It took up the entire length of the chest. Ana began to take the items out of the chest to get to it.

"Hal, can you help me lift this out of here?" she said pointing to the chest.

Hal did as she asked. The box was heavy. She realized that the box was made of gold and silver. They laid the box gently on the floor. Ana noticed it was unlocked. Hal helped her open the box. When they opened the box, she found that there was a silk material covering something in it.

After unwrapping the object, Ana gasped at the site of it. It was a suit of armor done in a style of elvish design from one of Gary's books. It was beautiful. It still had a shine to it. All the other items in the chest looked like thousands of years old. Ana began to see yet another vision that astounded her. She saw a man before a mirror with no face clad in gold and silver armor with a crimson red cloak attached to it. Her feeling that she got was that the one that wore the armor was of great importance and had seen many battles wearing the armor. She took a deep breath and looked up at Hal who was looking worried for her.

"Ana, are you okay? You look ill," he said taking her around the waist and pulling her toward him.

"Yeah, I am okay. I just had another vision. A great warrior of high rank wore this armor. I think I need some air. Help me put all this back in the chest please," she said shaking her head and trying to clear it. This was a little overwhelming for her.

After she and Hal put all the contents back into the chest, Hal had to assist her back down the stairs. She looked back over her shoulders at the house and could not shake the feeling that all that she saw meant something. She felt Hal's arm tighten around her waist. They continued to walk around the city. You could see a massive clearing, in that clearing there were small farms and homes. They stopped by a tree only to grab a small bite to eat and then continued their explorations, which wound up at a labyrinth of gardens that were overgrown and decayed.


	8. Chapter 7:Revealed and Awakened

Written with beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 7**

**Revealed and Awakened**

Revealing The Prophecy

Hal led Ana into a small set of gardens that connected by pathways but overrun with thorny vines and ivy. A carpet of moss covered the floor of the garden. They both looked around in awe at the site before them: bushes and plants showed signs of severe neglect, birdbaths sat in the midst filled with leaves and looked decayed. Ana felt sad at the site before her. The coolness of the thick woods started to make her shiver slightly. Hal seeing her shiver asked, "Would you like for me to go and find your sweater?" She nodded as he kissed her forehead. He turned and left her standing alone.

She imagined what the garden must have looked like when trimmed and cared for. The image she saw in her mind was simply breathtaking. Flowers of every kind danced and the smell of them intoxicated her. She looked around and noticed that Hal still had not returned. She knew that they had not left their packs that far away. She decided not to worry. She found a bench and sat down. She pulled off her hiking boots and socks to rub her sore feet. The moss covered floor of the garden looked very inviting. Upon putting her foot down on the ground, her foot sank with the softness. Moss came up in between her toes causing her to loose her thoughts to its comfort. 'So peaceful and untouched here. If only there were more places like this in the world,' she thought to herself. A light Breeze blew up and in that breeze a fell voice sounded.

_'Anastasia' it whispered._

Ana's head popped up and looked into the forest in the direction it came from. 'It must be my imagination,' she thought and closed her eyes.

_'Anastasia, come child' it said louder this time._

Ana looked in the same direction. Now she was definitely not imagining that. Curiosity finally overtook her. She stood and began to walk into the direction of the voice, which continued. The voice got clearer and sounded very feminine. She walked down a path that looked well traveled in the past, only now covered with leaves. She walked for what seemed at least a half an hour. She came upon a clearing that was in a circular pattern with bushes around it which were cover in ivy. In the middle of this garden stood what looked like a birdbath with vines that encased the pedestal and contained a large shallow basin made of silver on top. Amazingly, the water inside it was crystal clear, no debris laid inside. This object intrigued Ana but she also feared it. To the left of the garden stood a small waterfall clearly made by human hands but the water had stopped running and vines now covered it.

'_Come closer, Ana. Will you look into my mirror?' the voice said._

Ana stopped herself from doing what the voice bid. That phrase seemed familiar to her. 'Where have I heard it before' she asked herself. She decided to do the crazy thing and talk back to the voice.

"If I look what will I see?" she asked it looking around.

_'Even the wisest cannot tell. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass,' it said._

The n it dawned on her. The words were from the Tolkien book and the movie. The same words she spoke to Frodo Baggins when he was in Lothlorien. 'Oh, no.' she thought. The voice belongs to her. "Lady Galadriel?" Ana whispered.

_'Yes, come. Come and look into my mirror,' she bid her._

Ana could not believe what she was hearing. It was all too surreal. She started to feel fearful. At that moment, she almost had the urge to run and find Hal. 'Hal, where are you?' she thought to herself. The voice heard her thoughts, knew she was fearful. It spoke.

_'Fear not. No harm will come to you. He will be here soon enough,' the voice said reassuring her._

Ana felt a wave of calm hit her. She gathered up enough courage and walked slowly to the basin. She looked straight ahead, still a little untrusting of what she might see. She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. She closed her eyes. She placed both hands on either side of the basin and bowed her head. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Hal met up with the others after leaving Ana in the garden.

Eric held out the pack with Hal's old uniform in it. Gary stood nearby fully dressed in his old clothes.

"We must hurry. She is looking into the mirror. She will need answers." He said in haste.

Hal went behind the tree and changed. After he had changed, he came out braiding his hair in the traditional braids. He felt a little uneasy about what they were getting ready to do.

He looked up and Eric, Brian, Randal, Lee, and Orion were already in their clothes. Down to the last braid. He reached into Ana's pack and grabbed her sweater. No one said anything as these men made their way to the garden and down the path to the mirror's glade. Hal knew the way all too well.

Hal looked up and saw Ana standing peering into the basin, she was in a stunned state of shock. You could see that light was flashing in the water as the images changed. She never looked up. She was too enthralled. They all stood watching her, worried, concerned and anxious at how she would react. Gary knew what the images were she was seeing. The pain she was feeling. But he was not the only one. Hal felt them too.

Ana was shocked at the images, even a little intrigued by them. The first images to appear were of a group of people with pointy ears standing in this same garden she stood. A woman dressed in clothes of the purest white stood looking into the basin. They were looking at a pool of water that flashed images of men and wars. Next, there were people, who thrived in the trees, leaving a beautiful city. Ana recognized the city as the one she now stood. The mirror somehow had a pull on her. Another image flashed of a woman in pain about to give birth and then a child. Then the woman died giving birth. Then there was a teenage girl in an orphanage, helping the nuns with the other children. She then saw a man with white hair talking to the teenage girl. The man was Uncle Gary. Ana realized that the images were of her life. However, who were the ones before that?

The images changed to show her in her adult life. There were conventions and speeches she spoke at, and then came her humanitarian work around the world. She watched her Uncle and Brian talking in the library in England. Then the images changed with the arrival of Hal, his brothers, Lee and Eric. She then stood in front of the retreat. Ana watched as her and Hal walked hand in hand around the grounds. Then she saw things that she didn't recognize. There was a powerful light bright enough that she had to shield her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed at the center was a mystical opening with pointed eared people coming through. At the head of the procession was the woman in white. Suddenly the images stopped. Ana felt a little sickened woozy from all the flashing images.

She closed her eyes to catch her bearings. She was breathing hard. 'What is the meaning of all this?' she thought. She looked up and saw Hal's blue gray eyes staring back at her. Her eyes never left his. He did not smile, he did not speak, but looked away at someone behind her. She looked around the garden noticing Brian, Eric, Orion, Lee, and Randal. They all looked at something or someone behind her. Ana turned slowly feeling fearful.

Ana gasped at the man before her: Uncle Gary. Nevertheless, he did not look the same. He was dressed very strangely, in a long snow-white robe and white cloak. His hair white as it usually was, only slightly braided off his face. He held a staff and a look of pain on his face, as if he was sorry for something. Ana wanted to speak but could not get the words out. She turned from him and looked at the others. They too were dressed strangely.

Ana finally broke the silence. "What is the meaning of all this? What did the images mean, Uncle Gary?" she started shakily, "Why are all of you dressed like you are?" She looked at each and then stopped at Gary. Hal, she noticed, looked worried.

"The images are of the past, the present, and the future. I know what it is you saw, Ana," he said walking closer to her.

Everyone remained silent and watched as Gary talked to her.

"Why have I been shown these things?" asked Ana as tears slowly streamed down her face. "Who exactly are you and them?" she asked pointing to the others.

"In my old life, I was known as Gandalf the Gray, but then after the War of the Ring and battling the Balrog in Moria, I became Gandalf the White. They are the Elves that the Valar willed to stay behind to help keep the peace in The World and wait for the Prophecy to be fulfilled." Ana could not believe what he was telling her.

"What is going on exactly?" she asked him, "What prophecy?"

"Long ago, in this very garden, Lady Galadriel the Lady of light, revealed a prophecy that the Valar made. '_It shall come to pass that elves will come back to the Earth once more and become its rulers. The Elves shall return when men will fail again to reclaim the land. At this time, a mortal child will come forth and given the task of calling them back to Earth. This child will be of pure heart and soul.'_ You, Ana are that child. You are the Chosen One."

Ana broke out into a fit of laughter that rung through the garden. "Me, a child of prophecy! Now that is funny," she said laughing at the mere thought.

"Why do you find it funny, Ana?" Gary said not seeing the amusement.

She kept laughing in disbelief. "Why? You want to know why that is funny?" she said," Because a few weeks ago, I had some dream lady tell me about the same prophecy. And now I find out she was telling me the truth."

"She who? Elbereth? Why did you not tell me about what she said?" Gandalf said.

"Cause I did not believe her. Now that I see these things in this mirror thingy, I do not know what to believe," she said turning to look at the others. She looked at each. She then noticed their ears and their clothes. They looked like something out of the Tolkien books and the movies.

"So tell me. The names I know you by aren't really your names are they?" she asked quietly almost humbled. The first one she looked at was Brian. She recalled the little things that should have set off the alarms in her head. The vanity, his golden hair, his youthful looks not to mention the description of the infamous Balrog slayer who died in the first age and then came back in the second age as himself. "Let me guess Brian, you are the Famous Balrog Slayer, Glorfindel. Am I right?" she said nodding her head, and then she added, "I should have seen this coming. The little hints, the personality traits described in the books. Man, am I stupid."

Brian looked at her and said, "Ana, I am he. We did not want to deceive you. We had no choice."

She held up her hand stopping him. "I do not want to hear it," she said then looking at Eric. "And you there," she pointed her finger at him. "There is only one character that fits you. You have to be Erestor, the Chief Counselor to Lord Elrond. I see Tolkien was correct in describing you. You are truly the smart mouth person he presented you to be."

"Ana, please under..." he was cut off by her.

"I said, save it," she looked at Lee, "There is no doubt. I should have known from the start. You have a regal air about you Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I should have seen it sooner."

Legolas kept his mouth shut and looked down to the ground.

Then she looked at the three brothers and shook her head with shame. "I should have noticed the three noble brothers of Lothlorien. Haldir opened that gate all too quickly. I knew he was hiding something. I knew it." She looked up at Haldir and tears welled up in her. "The house earlier, it was your home. The ones in the painted portrait in the chest were you and your brothers. The armor and cloak was yours also. Wasn't it?" Haldir nodded yes. She turned away. Haldir felt a pain strike his heart. She was hurt.

She turned back to Gandalf. "So I am this child of prophecy. Why the lies, the deceit, the years of a life that did not exist?" she asked crying.

"Ana we had no intention of hurting you. We are still the same people you knew. We just had different identities. There was a proper time and place for the prophecy mentioned. Please understand," Gandalf pleaded.

"Understand? Understand what?" she almost yelled at him. She felt the pain rise in her. Her thoughts clouded. She felt herself. She ran from the garden as fast as she could. She needed to be away from them. The tears flowed as her feet carried her further away from them.

Haldir stood fast as he was about to turn after her. Gandalf stopped him. "Let her be. She needs to accept this. Deep down she knows it is her destiny. She will not fail, Haldir."

The others looked at each other with shocked faces. They feared for her. The woods were no place for her. Haldir looked at them.

"Mithrandir, let me go to her. She needs comfort and reassurance please. If she leaves the city, she will be in danger. Let me talk to her," he pleaded. Gandalf looked at him and finally agreed.

"You must hurry Haldir, it is almost time to awaken the beacon," Gandalf said calmly.

Ana ran until her feet could not carry her anymore. She was almost to the gates. She stopped under a large Mallorn tree and collapsed to her knees crying. The pain in her heart was too much. How could they lie to her? Why was she chosen to do this massive task? The weight of the world was on her shoulder. She remembered the images in the mirror. The love she felt for her uncle, the only father she had ever known. She felt as if they took advantage of her. The care for the guardians, they were like her brothers. She cried out asking "Why me?" They knew she had an overwhelming need to help. They were playing on that. Then she did love them, even Haldir. Knowing this made her calm and think a little more clearly.

She felt someone's presence behind her. Her head shot up. Haldir was kneeling beside her. He looked pained at seeing her like this. He reached out to touch her shoulder. She pulled away from him. He slowly lowered his hand away from her.

"Ana, why are you angry?" he started, "We meant you no harm. We hated to keep this from you. Can you not see that?"

"If that's the truth then why do I feel used and lied to? You all know that I cannot refuse to help others." She was calmer now but crying softly.

"The Valar sought to bring you into this world. You have exceeded all their expectations. You are a rare gift to this chaotic world. I know you feel betrayed, I understand, we all do. We hated keeping this secret from you," he said quietly pleading to her.

"If you all cared for me, then why not just tell me. My whole life, I dedicated myself to others. I am no one special," she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are wrong, Ana," he said moving closer to embrace her, she did not pull away from him, "You are very special, to them, to the world, and...to me"

She looked up at him. "I have no powers. Why would the Valar need me? What can I do? If I awaken the beacon or whatever it is they want done, what will happen to me?" she said looking to him for answers.

"You will live on. You will find someone to love and lead a normal life. The Valar sees the beauty of your soul, The purity and the innocence of it. That is the power you have," he said holding her. "That goodness in you is a very attractive thing especially in a chaotic world. I know I like it. We all do." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I guess I over reacted, maybe I need to find out what I have to do. Will you escort me back to the mirror?" she asked sniffling.

Haldir took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears. "I thought you would never ask. Besides there is nothing to fear, we will all be with you. I will be with you. You know I would never let anything harm you. Don't you?" he asked and smiled.

They both stood up and Ana continued. "I do love all of you. You are my only family. I guess that the Valar did bless me with all of you," she smiled and joked. "But I am still mad that all of you lied to me," she said smiling.

Haldir smiled, nodded and kissed her forehead. "Now little one, what do we have to do to get you to forgive us?"

"I don't know, I will think about that one." she paused a minute. "Hal, did you mean all those things you said to me on the trip through the woods?"

Haldir stopped, looked at her, and smiled. "First off, do not call me Hal anymore and two," he paused and moved closer to her, "I meant every last word. Never doubt that." He kissed her briefly on the mouth.

Haldir and Ana arrived back at the mirror. Everyone looked at them. Gandalf looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly.

Ana spoke to all of them," I am sorry. I did not mean to overreact as I did. All this is a bit much."

"Ana, you are human. Your reaction is normal. Do you now understand why we could not tell you?" Gandalf said backing from the embrace and looking at her.

"Not really. Nevertheless, you know my nature. If I can help, I will. I just need to know a few things," she said looking up at him.

"What is it sweetheart?" Gandalf asked leading her over to the mirror. Everyone moved closer to the mirror. Haldir was within arms reach of her.

"Like what do I have to do exactly?" she asked feeling a little shaky.

"You have to awaken the beacon, the mirror, by touching its waters. There is a decision you must first make," he said looking at her then to the others.

"What decision?" she asked curiously.

"It is said that the child will sacrifice something upon touching the mirror." He stopped and saw fear rise up in her eyes. "Fear not, child, it's nothing bad. Upon the sacrificing of this, you will be given something in return."

"What will I be sacrificing, Uncle?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Your mortality. That is all. It will not hurt. You may have some side effects. But that will not be too harsh," he said assuring her.

"My mortality? What will I be given in return?" she asked taken a little aback.

"An Immortal life. You will no longer be human. You will be given the opportunity that no mortal has ever been given," he said smiling and grabbing her hand.

"What will I become? A beast? Monster? What?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

Gandalf chuckled heartily. "No my daughter, none of those. You will become Elf kind. It's only a minor transformation. Most likely you will fall asleep and change during slumber," he said. Hearing that, she could see out of the corner of her eye Haldir perked up at the thought. He was overjoyed at the thought.

Hearing what he said, she looked at Haldir. He stared back at her and smiled from ear to ear. He reached out to her and rubbed her arm lovingly. She looked at the others and they all smiled at her. She looked around the garden. Then thought about what she had to do. She weighed the possibilities. The willingness to help humanity and the elves out weighed more than anything else did. She also realized by doing this, she would have a longer life to help more. She did not have anything to lose. She decided she would do it.

She looked at the others, and then Gandalf. "I will do this." she said timidly and still a little scared.

Everyone sighed in relief. "That is my girl. We will be right here. Do not fear it," Gandalf said smiling. Ana turned to the mirror.

The Awakening: Return of the Elves

Ana stood at the mirror as the sun was starting to go down and the garden was darkening by the minute. Ana held her hands over the mirror. It began to glow a light blue glow, lighting up the small garden. Everyone stepped back with the exception of Gandalf and Haldir who stayed close to her. Ana took a deep breath to calm her still uneasy nerves. She closed her eyes and braced herself for any pain that may come. She plunged her hands into the mirror's waters.

She felt a sensation that only warmed her skin. She opened her eyes only to shut them again by a pure white light. She felt her life pass before her in retrospect. The things she had done, the people she helped. In that light she felt the love of others play across her heart and smiled. She looked up into the sky and saw the column had no end. She felt her old life leave and something new enveloped her. Her heart was changing. Not to something different, but growing bigger. She felt the love of nature arise in her. Utter love and devotion replaced a part of her that was intrigued. The love grew and grew until it filled her.

On the distant shore of Valinor, Galadriel and a massive host of elves waited on the shore, looking eastward. They saw the column of light that stretched beyond made them all gasp at the sight. Galadriel had had all those who would go in the first wave of elves to return, to gather their belongings and wait on the shore. She knew that once the signal would come, the Valar would open the portal.

Amongst the elves waiting were the rulers from the three realms, their armies and courts. The count was in the thousands. The rulers of the three-elven realms: Galadriel, whose powers had returned along with Celeborn, Elrond, and King Thranduil. Also in attendance were various artisans, servants and farmers. A host of buggies and horses also were present filled with all they needed to refill their homes.

Galadriel turned to the host of elves standing in wait. With a loud voice said, "The time to return to the earth has now come. The child has now called us home. Make haste and light the lamps. Lift your voices and rejoice."

Galadriel turned to the direction of the light. She called upon the Valar," Our Lords and Queens of the most high. The hour of our return has now come. Open the gates so that we may do the task you set before us."

With that, a great light shone before them. A portal opened and the host of elves started through with the elven rulers leading the way..

The column of light soon reversed its flow and now crashed down onto the ground like a wave crashing on the shore. Ana felt tired and a little light headed. She watched as the wave of light pass over the ground. Haldir and the others watched as the plants began to come to life, erasing the years of neglect. Gandalf and Haldir turned to Ana to make sure she was okay. They could tell she was a little wobbly.

"Ana, are you alright?" Gandalf asked looking at her, concerned for her well-being

"Yeah, I think so. Can we follow the light? I want to see what it does." She was a little breathless trying to clear her head.

Gandalf looked at Haldir and said, "Haldir, help her. The Elves will come shortly. We must try and hurry." Haldir grabbed Ana around the waist and held her up. He could tell she was a little wobbly.

They all made their way up the path. The light had traveled through bringing all of the grounds back to life. The houses in the trees were back to their grand spender. The lanterns lit throughout the city giving it an ethereal look. It was now dark outside and they made their way through the clearing in the midst of the city. The trees sprang to life, filled with leaves and the sound of soft music played in their branches. Ana looked around in awe, glad to see what she had done. 'Beautiful' she thought.

All of them walked on and soon made it to the field. The rundown homes and stables were now like new, a place to call home. Ana looked at Haldir who saw happiness once more. Tears were threatening to fall as he looked upon his beautiful city once more. The light continued until the forest breathed in new life. Ana could feel it thanking her for the sacrifice she had made. All present waited for the portal to open. They all looked at Ana who was starting to feel a little faint. Nevertheless, she stood fast with Haldir holding her up from behind. They knew why she held on. She wanted to see the elves, her new kinsmen, passing through the portal.

Soon a bright light came to where they stood. Gandalf bade them to stand back. He knew that there would a massive group coming through. Ana looked on in awe and faced the portal. Haldir clutched her to his chest. The Lady in white from the image in the mirror with her mate beside her, Celeborn, came through first. Ana felt tears fall. The ones that followed were Elrond and Thranduil. They stepped through and looked around. Galadriel and Celeborn greeted Gandalf in elvish. She understood what they said a little. Ana looked at what was going on behind them. Droves and droves of elves, women and servants, males and females, dressed in the most beautiful gowns and robes carried lanterns and sang a beautiful melody. From what she could tell, it was a song of celebration in honor of their return and the child called Adonnennial. It was about her. Ana eyes watered up some more. 'They are thankful' she thought. Haldir stood there caressing her hair.

Soon the soldiers came through, the massive army took forever to pass through. All were dressed as if going into battle. They wore different styles of armor embraced by cloaks. Some carried the banners of their realms while others carried their weapons. Following them were their families. Soon all of them had arrived. Ana looked around and noticed thousands of them. Some immediately began setting up tents. Others began to unpack the carts and some started looking around at the renewed city.

Legolas, Orophin, Rumil, Glorfindel, And Erestor stood waiting to speak to the Lords and Lady. Haldir's brothers and Legolas were talking to a handsome set of dark haired twins that looked just like Lord Elrond. She knew that they were Elladan and Elrohir. Ana knew that it had been millennia's since they all saw each other. Seeing them renew an old friendship and getting caught up, made Ana happy. Gandalf was still speaking to the Lords and Lady. He turned and motioned for her to come. Haldir walked over with her close beside him.

Ana pulled away from Haldir and walked uneasily to Gandalf. The Lady turned to her, as did all three Lords. Galadriel was even more beautiful then she ever thought possible. Galadriel looked at her with joy in her eyes. She smiled.

"I have waited millennia's to look upon the face of the child who would risk everything to help others. I am privileged to finally meet you, Adonnennial, adopted daughter to Gandalf the White. Welcome home." The lady bowed slightly to her and kissed her forehead. Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil approached her and each kissed her hand. By the time Lord Elrond made it up to her, her body had enough, the wobbling feeling returned full force. She shook her head to clear it. Elrond stepped up to her.

He put his hand up to her chin and tilted it to face him. When she looked up at him, she felt herself start to fall. Elrond reached out to catch her laying her gently onto the ground. She could see him through a hazy vision. Elrond and Haldir were both leaning over her on the ground. Elrond's voice softly said, "Child you held out a long time. That shows you are strong. Now rest." He waved his hand over her face and whispered something in elvish that she could not make out. Then everything went black.

All of them came close to her looked at her. She had been through so much. They were all worried, but commented on how strong she was.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would," Gandalf said taking off his cloak and covering her.

"Yes she showed such determination didn't she?" Legolas said looking at her now unconscious form.

Galadriel walked over to Ana and knelt there. "She wanted to see all of us. It was a blessing and did her heart good," she said then looked at Erestor and said, "You need to go and find her a tent for the night." Erestor nodded and then left to find someone. Erestor soon returned and told them that one was already prepared.

Haldir looked at Galadriel, "My lady, my heart sings in seeing you again. And you also, My lord." The both nodded to him.

"Haldir, I see you have found your destiny," the Lady said smiling and whispering to him.

"Aye, I believe I have," he said gathering Ana up into his arms. Celeborn helped his beloved up and they walked behind Haldir who was carrying Ana close to his heart.

Haldir carried Ana to the nearest tent to find her a bed. A guard saw him and led him to the one that was set up. Haldir laid her on the bed and covered her. Outside he could hear the others singing. Elrond, Gandalf and the others came in to make sure that she was settled.

"Haldir, you stay with her tonight. I will be by in the morning to check on her," Elrond said, taking on the tone of a devoted healer. Elrond smiled down at her and touched her forehead. "Do not be alarmed, she is in the process of her transformation. By morning, she will be changed."

"I will, Lord Elrond," he said taking up a chair to set by her side. Haldir sat quietly as the others left the tent and watched Ana sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Transformed and Ceremony

Written with beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 8**

**Transformed and Ceremony**

Awake to the New Era.

Ana had slept soundly through the night. The following morning was bright sunny and new. Ana's eyes fluttered open to the new sunlight of the day. She lay on a bed inside a tent. She felt a hand gently grasping hers. Her hearing and eyesight was keener then the days before, her body even felt lighter. However, the thing she noticed the most was the voices outside the tent were talking in a tongue that she could not previously understand, elvish. Now she understood them. Her eye shot to the one that held her hand. It was Haldir. He had stayed with her through the transformation. She slowly slipped her hand from his and caressed his hair. Everything that happened the night before stayed strong in her soul. She felt connected to the elves more than ever. They were no longer a dream or fantasy. They were real and now she was a part of them. Haldir stirred as she caressed his hair.

His head shot up and into her direction. She heard him gasp as he looked at her. 'Do I look that bad?' she thought to herself. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled broadly. "Good morning, Haldir," she said with a scratchy voice.

"Good morning, you look beautiful. Your ears are perfect," he smiled joking at her.

Ana forgot about the ears. Her hand quickly shot up and felt them. They were real and pointy. She smiled and said, "Thank you. I feel really tired,"

"Elrond came in early and said that you would. I am to fetch them as soon as you awaken," he said getting up to set on the side of the bed.

"Haldir, did they all get through last night?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, the first wave did but another will follow in a week or so as soon as more homes are built and the borders are safe. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are going to have a welcoming ceremony later on this morning. If you're up to it, I would like to accompany you to it," he said taking her hand in his.

"I would like that," she said.

"I thought I heard someone say you were up. I brought you breakfast," Orophin said bringing a tray of food in. Rumil followed close behind him smiling.

"Hello Ru and Phin, how does it feel to be home again?" she asked while Haldir took the tray of food and laid it on her lap.

"Nen, you look beautiful. Your ears are perfect," Ru said looking at her with his jaw dropped.

"Nen? That is not my name. Have the return of the elves melted your brain?" she said sarcastic.

"It is short for your elven name Adonnennial which means, 'Rebirth'. It is well suited for you don't you think?" Orophin said looking from her to his brother Haldir. "Brother, it is almost time for the ceremony,"

"Here Nen, the lady sent you this. It is for when they present you to the occupants of the city. She wants to show them the one responsible for the call," Rumil said setting a neatly wrapped package in her lap.

Ana sat up took the package from Rumil and quickly undid the ribbon that adorned it. Opening the box, Ana gasped at the sight of what she saw. Inside was the most beautiful gown made of pure white silk adorned with crystal beading. The shoes matched it perfectly. Inside the box were undergarments and hair decorations. Ana looked up at the brothers her mouth hanging open in shock.

Behind Rumil, two elleths entered the tent with a basin and baskets of scented oils and soaps. The elleths smiled at the brothers and then to her. Two male elves entered carrying a tub. Then another elleth came in with water in a small caldron. The three brothers watched this with knowing eyes.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to leave. They are hear to help you bathe and ready you for the ceremony and outing," Rumil said looking at Haldir.

Secretly Haldir wanted to stay and watch, but knew that that thought was naughty and a little uncalled for. He was attracted more to her than he had been in the previous weeks. She was now an elleth and knew that a future with her was not impossible. Haldir quickly shook off the thought and cleared his throat. "Yes, I guess we better go. I need to ready myself for the ceremony. I want to look the part." Haldir stood up and bent down to kiss Ana. His lips met hers in a light and loving caress. Ana felt herself respond by kissing him back. After the kiss was over, Ana looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. She felt herself blush. "I will be back shortly, to escort you." Ana nodded her head and said goodbye as Haldir and his brothers left.

The two elleths stood silently. "Hello, I am Anastasia. Can you understand me?" she said to them. They both smiled and giggled. She could not figure out why. 'Okay what did I say that was funny?' she thought to herself.

"My lady, we understand you perfectly. You are speaking Sindarin perfectly. I am Lenniel, I am originally from Rivendell," she said. Lenniel was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her features were fair and well defined. Her hair was long and dark brown. Her eyes were the deepest color of green.

"I am speaking elvish. I thought I was speaking English. How is that possible?" she said looking at the two females.

The elleth standing beside Lenniel spoke up. "I believe it comes from the transformation the knowledge of the language. I am Sairlowen. I come from Mirkwood. It is a pleasure to meet the one who called us back. It is a pleasure to meet you, Adonnennial."

"With the transformation, many things come forth," a booming male voice said. The three females looked up in the direction the voice came from. It was Lord Elrond. He was dressed in a grey robes trimmed in red silks. His hair braided in the tradition braids of the Eldar. His hair was dark and his eyes were gray. His face held a look of sternness that came with the authority he possessed. He gave a light smile that only highlighted his beautiful half elven features. He looked just like Tolkien had described him, regal and cunning. "Hello Ana, I have come to see how you are," he said walking over to her bed," Are you feeling well?"

"Yes my lord, you must be Lord Elrond of Imladris. It is a pleasure to meet you," Ana said bowing her head to him in respect.

"Yes I am. You need not to bow to me, Adonnennial. All of us revere you. We should bow to you," he said sitting on the edge of her bed and lightly brushed her hand with his. This gesture made Ana feel a little, uncomfortable. Elrond noticed it and smiled.

"Worry not young one. I am only here to see how you are. You had quite a night last night. We were all amazed on how well you took the power. Your survival is being celebrated," he said taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head from side to side looking at her. "Haldir was right, you look beautiful. Everything looks well on you. How does it feel to be so changed from your former self?" he asked her.

"Well I don't feel really that much different. I have to say that I feel a little tired. With my ears different, my hearing has become more alert. My eyes see clearer," she said looking at him.

"Well, that is to be expected. It will improve over the next few days and weeks as if you were always this way," he said standing up getting ready to leave. "But I want you to rest though, it will be a little overwhelming for you at first. You will need to keep yourself regenerated."

"Yes, my lord. I shall do that," she said smiling," Thank you for caring for me last night."

"You are most welcome. It comes from being a healer. I do it cause that is who I am. I will leave you now to ready yourself. The ceremony and the banquet will start soon," he said turning toward the entrance. "Oh by the way, two sentinels have been placed outside the tent to ensure your privacy."

"Thank you. I will see you soon," Ana said smiling at him. He left the elleths alone.

Sairlowen and Lenniel started to giggle a little but finished preparing to help Ana bathe. Ana stood up and slowly gained her senses. She felt lighter and freer than she ever had. Her hair grew more and came down to her hips. She looked down at her body and saw that her body features had even changed. 'I like this new me. I am prettier now I think,' she thought looking into the mirror that was on the nightstand.

After bathing and dressing, Ana stood at the full-length mirror looking at the results. Lenniel and Sairlowen were putting the final touches to her hair. Ana looked at herself and thought she looked like an elven princess. Haldir came to the tent and spoke through the flap. "Ana, are you ready? The ceremony is to begin soon."

Ana walked over and the sentinels opened the flap to reveal the outside world to her. What she saw astounded her. Haldir was wearing his armor. It had been cleaned, shined and he looked so handsome and yet dangerous in it. His crimson red cape made his armor look more defined. His hair braided in traditional warrior braids. 'Beautiful' she thought. 'This is my knight in shining armor.' Haldir stood there staring at her with his jaw dropped. She could tell he liked what he saw.

"Haldir, you can pick your jaw off the ground now," she said with a nervous voice.

"Ahem." He cleared his voice from the shock of her beauty. "Ana you look stunning. That gown is beautiful."

Ana smiled and blushed. "I have to say when I saw the armor yesterday, I thought it was beautiful then. I had secretly wondered what it would look like on you, but now I see and I can say I am pleased! You look handsome, Haldir," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Ana," he said still staring at her. "Shall we go?" Haldir held out his arm to her. Ana gladly took it and blushed at the feeling of being next to him. Haldir bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Thank you for allowing me to escort you," he said.

"Oh, Haldir, you know I would not allow anyone else to escort me," she said sarcastically.

A large gathering of Elves stood at the base of the stairs leading to the main palace. Elves of all three realms stood in waiting for the Lords and Lady to approach. Haldir had led Nen to stand on the side of the stairs where his brothers were waiting. Gandalf smiled as Ana and Haldir approached.

"Hello Uncle. What is this all about really?" she asked the aging wizard.

"A welcoming of the Elves back to earth and an acknowledgement for you. A formality really. Wait and see," he said smiling warmly then taking her arm and lacing it around his. There she stood between the two males she found most important in life.

The crowd spoke quietly amongst themselves. The chattering soon stopped. The Chief Counselor to Elrond, Erestor spoke loudly.

"Announcing the Council of Rebirth. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, Lord Elrond of Imladris, King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Erestor said looking toward the staircase.

All there, stood in awe at the four coming down the stairs. A silence loomed over the area as everyone looked on. All bowed in accord including Gandalf. Beside Erestor stood Glorfindel dressed in his full attire. Legolas stood with Haldir's brothers. Ana looked on and soon did as all the others, she bowed. Celeborn motioned for all to rise.

Elrond and King Thranduil stood quiet looking out amongst those gathered while Celeborn stood quietly looking at his beloved. None of them spoke only looked around to look at the city. Galadriel then took a step forward.

"Long ago we left these shores knowing the prophecy that one day a child would come to recall the Elves back to Earth. For millennia we waited diligently for that call. That day came and the child is now amongst us. Through the sacrifice of her inner light and power, she is now one of us: our kin. For her name is Anastasia. Translated in her language meaning "Resurrection" but to us she is the beginning of a new Earth. For this, from this day forth, she will be known to us as Adonnennial meaning 'Rebirth'." Galadriel looked to her and smiled. Ana looked up at the Lady in awe and then to Gandalf and Haldir. The crowd turned to her and bowed to her. Galadriel motioned for her to come closer.

Ana looked back and Haldir, Gandalf and the others and smiled nervously. She walked over and stood before her and the other council members. All smiled at her.

"Adonnennial, I present this to you as a token of our gratitude and welcome to our world. In this jewel is the light of Elendil, our most beloved star," Galadriel said as she placed the chained jewel around her neck. "Come stand by my side child so all can see the prophecy." Ana gladly stood by her side with tears of joy in her eyes. She was glad that she could help them.

Celeborn looked over to Haldir, Legolas, Orophin, Rumil and Glorfindel. Then he spoke. "For millennia, our borders went unprotected, our woods without life. Now with this awakening, our borders are in need of protection in this age. Our beloved Captain and his brothers, will you come forth?"

The three brothers came forward and bowed to their Lord and Lady. The Lady spoke, "During our long absence from this earth you three and the others appointed, have shown the Valar your great devotion. We ask that you return to your positions as Wardens. And you Haldir, our captain. What say you?"

"Aye, we do my lady. With great love and devotion to the Valar and to you the Council," the three brothers said together.

Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor and Lord Elrond stepped forward to present the three brothers with their swords. The three took the swords with smiling faces. Each looking at the weapons with great love and adoration. They stepped to the side. Haldir stood beside Ana and smiled. Ana looked at him and then blushed. Haldir looked on and discreetly grabbed her hand. He turned to her.

"You look beautiful, Lady Adonnennial," he said in the slightest of whispers. They stood so close Ana hoped no one saw him grab her hand. But just her luck, the lady looked in their direction. She looked at their entwined hands and smiled. She spoke to Ana's mind.

_Child your destiny is not just over. Much is still to do. You will not have to do it alone. I see that a bond now forms._

Ana did not know what to think of the lady's words. Ana suddenly felt overwhelmed. Bond? What bond? What did that mean? She felt confused at this. She smiled on and watched the remaining ceremony. Legolas was next. He was to become a tactical advisor for the newly formed council while Lord Glorfindel was to become Haldir's second in command. Lord Erestor would become the High Chief Counselor and Gandalf would remain the eyes and wisdom of the council. Lord Elrond stood forth.

In a booming voice he declared, "The Valar has set for this new Council to rule and govern the elvish people. Tonight is a night for great celebration. The feast will promptly start at sundown. Tomorrow will mark the beginning of a New Age for Earth. Let us adjourn and meet this night in joyful celebration." With that the people cheered and the disbanded.

Haldir stood by Ana hand in hand. Ana, troubled by the Lady's word, smiled at him nervously. "Lirimaer, I sense you are troubled. What is wrong?"

"Nothing Haldir, I need to rest I am tired. Could you help me back to the tent?" she asked feeling tired.

"Nonsense, the tent is not where you will be staying. You will now live in a talon. I will show it to you. It is not far from mine.

As they made their way across the city, Ana watched as everyone was getting the city back on it's feet. It was a spectacle watching so many elves doing things to create a livable space for them to live in.

Hal took her to the talon. It was across the way from his and the one his brothers would be staying in for their time on earth. He had his hand around Ana's to make sure that he wouldn't lose her in the many that were about.

"Here we are, Ana. Your own home." Hal and Ana ascended the stairs that would lead them to her talon. When they reached the top, he pointed out his talon as well as his brothers.

He opened the door and led her inside.

Ana gasped at the size of the place. Upon entering the door, there was a kitchen off to the right with a table and four chairs. Going in further, there was a spacious living room with a couch and chair as well as a desk and plenty of books to keep her company. Haldir led her to a bedroom with a grand bed, chest of drawers and beyond that was a bathroom. Inside the bathroom was the largest tub she had ever seen facing a balcony. A breeze was floating in the air that brought the smell of lavender and mallos. She made her way back into the living room and stood in front of Haldir.

"This is so beautiful, Haldir. This is all for me?" Ana could feel herself getting lightheaded at all that was going on in the city as well as being tired.

"Yes, my love, this is all for you." Hal placed a kiss on her lips and watched her as her eyes closed. He didn't know what was happening to her until she passed out in his arms. "Lirimaer, what's the matter?" Haldir gathered her up in his arms and went into the bedroom to place her on the bed.

Ana felt her knees buckle and someone picking her up. It was all too much for her to comprehend.

When Haldir couldn't get a response from her, he heard someone enter the talon. He turned and saw Rumil entering the bedroom.

"Rumil, go get Lord Elrond. Something is wrong with Ana," Haldir was getting frantic because no one had passed out on him before.

"Yes, I will," Rumil ran out of the talon.

Haldir went into the bathroom for a cool cloth and wiped her forehead.

"My love, won't you speak to me. I don't know what to do!" Haldir was crying when Lord Elrond entered the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 9: Betrothal and Eve of Change

Written with beta--balrog

**First story in the Child of Prophecy Series**

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Tolkien characters, just borrowed them for a while. All OCs are mine. No monetary gain is being received. Strictly for enjoyment.

**Chapter 9**

**The Betrothal and Eve of Change**

Lord Elrond came into Ana's room with a frightful look on his face. He found Haldir setting next to her bed looking quite distraught. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, Thranduil, and both Haldir's brothers followed behind him.

Elrond went quickly to her bedside. "What has happened Haldir?" he asked sitting down onto the bed and looking down at Ana.

"I am not sure. All I did was show her the talan and then kissed her. Next thing I know she went limp in my arms. Rumil came in and I told him to go fetch you. Is she alright?" Haldir asked hurriedly. Rumil and Orophin quietly giggled to them self. Haldir gave them a 'What's you problem" look.

"Did she tell you anything prior to fainting?" Elrond said looking from Ana to Haldir.

"She said she was tired. That is why I brought her here. I was going to bid her to rest a while before the celebration," he said holding Ana's hand and applying a cool towel with the other. Haldir felt as if his world had grown cold.

The others in the room stood and watched silently. Erestor, Glorfindel, and Legolas soon arrived to join them. Galadriel made her way to stand beside Haldir. She reached over him to feel Ana's forehead. She looked at Elrond and Haldir and smiled.

"Ana is just tired. She is overwhelmed. Let her rest. She has a big night ahead of her. She will recover," she said sweetly.

"I agree with that assessment, my Lady. I believe that she will be fine in a few hours," Elrond said standing.

"The power of the awakening was too much for her. She has only now felt the affects of it and her transformation. She is a resilient one this girl. Such strength about her. My beautiful adopted daughter," Gandalf said coming over to the bed and caressing her cheek. Ana began to stir.

Haldir saw her stir and his heart skipped with glee. "Ana, love, are you okay?" he asked leaning closer to look in her eyes. Ana fought for a moment to clear her head. She slowly started to sit up. Haldir gently pushed her back down. "Don't get up. Just rest." She looked up at everyone in the room.

"Wh… What happened?" she said sheepishly.

"Child you fainted," Gandalf said.

"Oh," she said. She looked at Haldir and saw that he was smiling and relieved.

"Ana I want you to rest. In a few hours I will send your handmaidens to assist you in getting ready for the celebration," Galadriel said smiling down at her.

"Okay, I am sorry I became such a burden to you all. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me," she said apologetic.

"Shush child, we understand the strain you have been under as of late. Fret not. Haldir, why don't you take rest here in her talan and watch over her? I don't think that Lord Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf would want her to be alone," Celeborn said looking at the others. With that said, Ana drifted off to sleep.

"I think Celeborn is right, stay with her. I will send Sairlowen and Lenniel in time for you to prepare for the celebration. We will now take our leave." Galadriel turned to her husband to leave. All the others had left the room and out of the talan except Elrond. Haldir stayed by Ana's side not wanting to leave.

Gandalf followed Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Elrond turned and spoke to Haldir, "Haldir, I will have one of you brothers come in and check on you two. If there is anything you need he will know where I am."

"Thank you Lord Elrond for helping her," Haldir said.

"I did nothing for her. She is strong, she has survived so much. She is an extraordinary young lady. The Lady said that she had told you millennia ago of you meeting your match and I believe that this is the one she spoke of. She has your spirit. Keep her safe. I shall leave you now. I will have Rumil prepare your finery for tonight. You must look your best. It is going to be quite a night for all of us," Elrond said as he walked out of the Talan door.

Haldir sat there for a time just staring at her sleeping form. He removed his armor so that he was now in is under tunic and leggings. He laid beside her in the bed and pulled her close. Watching her sleep had become his biggest obsession over the last couple of months. He always done it in the middle of the night. Watching over her to keep her safe. Now he could do it with another motive in mind as her love. Soon sleep took him.

Several hours later Haldir was awakened to the sound of footsteps entering the talan. He shot up with a startled look. The two young elleths stood back frightened before Sairlowen spoke to him. Both were carrying garments and soaps for Ana's preparations for the celebration.

"Hello, March warden. I am Sairlowen and this is Lenniel. We were not expecting anyone to be with her. Sorry to have startled you," she said sweetly.

"That is fine, Sairlowen, Lenniel. I seemed to have frightened you two as well. Forgive me," he said gathering his bearings and then looking down at Ana who was beginning to stir a little.

"That is quite alright," Lenniel said looking at him looking at Ana, "We will take care of her. Should you not go and ready yourself for the celebration?"

"Ah yes. I will go now," he said then looking down at Ana, "My love, you need to awaken. Your handmaidens are here to help ready you for the celebration. I must go for now but I will return to escort you." Ana awoke and smiled at him.

"Okay Haldir, I heard you. Go now." She said sitting up and then smiling at him.

"Okay then. I will be very near here if you should need me," he said kissing her cheek then reaching a hand to the other cheek, "I love you."

Ana leaned into his touch and said, "I love you, too."

Haldir stood up and walked from the talan.

Lenniel and Sairlowen began the task of readying their charge for the festivities.

Galadriel stood in her glade looking into her mirror.

Celeborn, Elrond, Thranduil, and Gandalf stood near waiting for her to speak. Gandalf and Elrond knew what images that she was seeing regarding their upcoming tasks and of Ana and Haldir. Gandalf stood there shaking his head in disagreement.

"The Valar feel a test should be presented and bids me to intervene and put forth this test. Their love has grown rapidly and now things need to turn," Galadriel spoke.

"I feel that this will end poorly. Haldir will be happy, but what of Ana? She has not adjusted or acclimated yet. She will not accept this," Gandalf said.

"We cannot question what the Valar wishes. I told Haldir many millennia ago of his bond to a girl. His love for her was even then. She will accept soon but may resist at first. All will happen in time," Galadriel said.

Haldir arrived at Ana's talan door wearing his new navy blue tunic trimmed in silver and black leggings. The color of blue brought out his silver blond hair and enhanced his beautiful blue eyes. Haldir had spent the last two hours making sure everything was just perfect. He stood looking at the door and decided to knock. From the inside, he heard a small voice say 'Enter" but what he saw on the other side stunned him.

He slowly opened the door to find Ana standing at the double doors leading to her balcony. The evening light was shining on her face giving her a celestial glow. Her hair blew in the breeze. She was dressed in the most beautiful color of blue that when you looked again, it looked like it had hints of purple in it. The beading on the dress was like diamonds. Her hair was done up in a half up and half down do with ringlet curls all the way down. As the breeze lightly blew he could smell the light scent of eucalyptus and flowers. Her scent was intoxicating to his elven senses. He noticed a ringlet about her head that he recognized from many millennia ago. It belonged to his mother. Galadriel must have sent it to her for the night. The silver ringlet enhanced the beauty of her new elven features. Ana slowly turned from the doors and smiled at him.

"Haldir, I do believe that color suits you. You look so dashing and regal," she said staring at him. She noticed that he said not a word his jaw was stuck in a stunned look.

Haldir shook himself out of his reverie. "Ana you look so beautiful." He walked over to her and stood looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Haldir. Shall we go?" she asked when she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes," he said holding out his arm for her to take.

Ana took his arm and blushed as they walked. She loved him so much, but her mind weighed heavy.

By the time Haldir and Ana arrived at the clearing, the celebration had already begun. The tables were stretched for what seemed forever. All were laughing and eating and making merriment. The Lords and Lady were seated so they could look out amongst the people. Haldir and Ana were to be seated at the main table with them. Haldir held out Ana's chair and bid her to sit. Ana took her seat and Haldir sat beside her. Ana smiled at those around her.

Never had she seen such a host of people at a gathering, not even at the fundraisers she had attended. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were seated with Elrond and Thranduil on either side of them. Gandalf sat on the other side of Elrond with Haldir next to him. All were talking in merriment of times long past. Ana felt a little out of place. Beside Thranduil sat the Prince with the twins next to him. Haldir' brothers sat next to Elladan and Elrohir. Elleths and ellons scampered from table to table hugging and smiling and laughing. Such happy people was all she was thinking . Most of them were probably descended from the very first elves that arrived in Arda.

Ana soon felt herself full from the food she had eaten and the wine was getting to her. Every once and a while she noticed that Haldir would stop and look at her with a large smile on his face. She would smile back at him sweetly.

A little later Gandalf struck up a conversation with Haldir and Ana. Haldir and Gandalf spoke of the War of the Ring and of the battles of long before. Ana looked on in wonder and listened to every word. She spoke up.

"So Uncle, tell me was the book true? You said you were friends with Professor Tolkien. Did he have the book right with history?"

"Most of it was correct. However, Mr. Jackson got the movie almost dead on. See, no one knew that the elves actually did go to Helm's Deep. It is a little known secret. Only those that were there and the Valar knew that elves went. But obvious Mr. Jackson was wrong about Haldir dying. Because here he is now sitting," Gandalf said smiling at her.

Ana was stunned that the books revealed to be the best content for reading. She looked at Haldir in wonder. "You were there? But according to the movie you were injured and then died. I know you are not dead, but was the injuries correct?"

"Well, I was injured but not as bad as they portrayed. I only had an injury to the arm," he said looking at her.

"Well I have to say I am stunned. I have been a big fan of Tolkien for so long that I cannot believe that the creator himself was in fact wrong. Who told him the stories of Arda and its people?" Ana asked, looking at Gandalf.

"Well my dear child, the Valar did not want Middle Earth to be totally forgotten. They willed it to come out into the open so when I met Professor Tolkien, I was a Professor myself. We became great friends. Upon many hours of discussion and a little magic the ideas began to flow through him. All I did was gave him a nudge. The rest was shown to him, right down to the language, however the elves involvement at Helm's Deep was omitted. The Valar are the only ones that know the real reason for the omission," he said looking out amongst the crowd.

The meal was now over and the tables were being moved so that the dance floor was opened. A band of sorts was set up off to the left. You could hear the instruments as they were being warmed up for the playing. Everyone scurried about getting ready for the dancing to begin. Suddenly the band struck up a happy joyful tune that everyone broke into a dance. Elleths and ellons danced and twirled their way around. The dancing was much like the dancing of this modern time but still had an old flare to the moves. Gandalf had insisted that she learn ancient dancing in college. She knew that she could do the steps.

After a couple of hours the Lord and Lady had the band to stop and wanted to make some sort of announcement. Gandalf along with Elrond and Thranduil stood by them. The Lady spoke.

"It is with great joy and a beaming heart that I impart wonderful news to all of you. This is not just a day of celebration for the elves returning to earth, but a celebration of a betrothal between two people that have found love and is destined to be together."

Ana looked at Haldir and smiled. She looked around to see who the happy couple was. Haldir did the same. They both looked back at he Lord and Lady. Both were a little out of breath from the dancing. Haldir grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"The happy couple has been blessed by the Valar for I have seen it just as of today while gazing into the mirror."

Everyone looked at each other and wondered whom it was the lady was talking about. Ana saw a look on Gandalf's face that was of sheer disapproval, Celeborn and the other lords stood patiently awaiting the unveiling.

"Haldir. Adonnennial. Come forward children of the Valar. Your joining is blessed by the Valar and shall be prosperous."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. As they both made their way to the lady, Ana stopped. She threw her hand to her mouth. She was stunned. Haldir felt her hand leaves his, his heart was stricken with fear. Ana's jaw dropped. 'WHAT?' she thought "Betrothed'. She looked at Haldir who was a little shocked but happy with the thoughts. Ana looked at the Lady who smiled and then to the Lord who gently smiled. Then Ana slowly turned to everyone in the crowd. Mouths were dropped, oohs and awes could be heard all over the clearing. Ana's gaze shot toward Gandalf who only looked at her in pity. She could tell that he was sorry.

"Ana, my love, you okay?" Haldir said in a shaking voice.

Ana let out a sinister laugh almost in a disbelief. "Am I Okay?" she said, "NO I am NOT!'

"Ana, child what is it?" the Lady asked concerned.

"I told you my lady she would not accept this." Gandalf said in a whisper.

Ana shook. Her breathing got fast and her heart was beating harder. Her skin turned red. "Haldir did you have something to do with this?" she asked angrily.

"No, I am shocked as you are, but I was going to ask later," he said innocently.

All that were there stood watching waiting for something to happen. Then when she could hold her tongue no longer she let it fly but not before she heard Orophin and Rumil make a comment, "Watch out we think she is going to blow!" Everyone snickered including the lords and lady. Haldir and Gandalf looked at her in shock. Ana gave them all venomous looks.

"I have never been so ghastly treated in my life. How dare all of you do this to me. I have sacrificed my self to help you in your task. What have you done for me? The most private of occasions put on in such a manner. I have barely known your world. And you expect me to become yet another one of you. I don't know the ways of your people, I have not adjusted to my new surroundings. How dare you Lady for making such an announcement on something that has not even been asked of me yet! Am I not entitled to acclimate myself to my ways? Yes, I love Haldir, but I am in no way ready for such a commitment. I am sorry but I will not stay here and be a party to this horrid display of manner. NO I WILL NOT MARRY!!!!!!" she shouted. The Lords and Lady looked stunned at what she had said. Haldir looked crushed. Gandalf only looked angry with the others. He understood her feelings. She took one look at all that were there and then stormed out of the clearing.

She ran as fast as she could. She heard Haldir calling after her. She ran through the city as hard as she could. She tripped numerous times ripping and tearing her gown. She heard Haldir close behind her. Tears ran down her face. She wiped her tears as she ran faster. 'How could they?' she thought. Suddenly she felt hands grab her arms. She tumbles and hit the ground. She stayed on the ground unable to fight or run any longer. Haldir reached for her and she pulled away from him. Her tears flowing.

"Haldir, how could they. I have had too much on me. Now this!" she said sobbing.

"Love, I was not aware they were going to do this. I have no explanation," he said sitting down next to her and reaching to pull her to him.

She shoved him away. "And yet you allow this! You are happy of this situation. You did not speak up. Why not?"

"Yes, I am happy. I want to marry you. I was going to ask you later, but what the lady does I must obey," he said.

Ana looked up at him with pure venom in her eyes. "You obey! Is that what I am to you, an order?"

"No, of course not. That is not what I meant," he said.

Before Haldir knew what happened she slapped him across the face. He looked at her stunned. "I never want anything to do with you or them again."

"Ana, please. Where will you go? Your transformation, people will notice you are different. Where will you go? You cannot defend yourself. I need you," Haldir said with a shaky voice. A tear formed in his eyes.

He watched as Ana stood up and looked at him one last time. His heart grew cold as she took off one more time to leave.

Several minutes passed Haldir looked in her direction. He debated as to whether to chase her. He heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw Gandalf looking at him.

"Why pray tell would the Lady do this to me and to Ana?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"The Lady saw it in the mirror that your and Ana's love needed testing. I told her that Ana would not accept this. But the lady has followed the will of the Valar. Where has she gone?" Gandalf said with sympathy, looking around.

"I do not know. I fear she hates me. She slapped me Gandalf! She thinks I had something to do with this," Haldir said fuming.

Lady Galadriel appeared behind them. Her eyes shined compassionate.

"Haldir, forgive me for what I have done. What Gandalf has said is true. This is a test. I know Ana loves you deeply. You must give her time. She will accept it. It is the will of the Valar you two are together. Gandalf go to her, talk to her, convince her not to leave. I fear that if she does she will not be able to protect herself. You will find her in her talan," Galadriel said looking from Haldir to him.

Gandalf said a spell and popped out of sight.

"My lady I have been loyal to you since the day you and Celeborn took my brothers in and into your arms. You have been my mother, my friend and my queen. I have never questioned you, but now I must. Why?" Haldir asked, getting off the ground as Galadriel looked at him.

"My foster son, you have been most loyal. I told you long ago that you would be bound to the child of prophecy, and you are. Her heart is yours, she will come around. I admit when the Valar showed me what must be done, I also felt it too soon, but they assured me she would accept. Did she not accept the task set before her before awakening the mirror? Yes she did. So do not be angry. I know that your pain runs deep. Gandalf will get her to stay but you must keep your distance until she is ready," she said smiling. "Now go and rest child you are weary," she said bidding him.

Ana reached her talan and opened the door to find Gandalf already inside. Something she had never seen him do.

She went and sat on a chair next to the balcony door. Gandalf stood there watching her. He came over and bent in front of her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ana, are you okay my daughter?" he asked.

"No Uncle, I am not. I love him but I am not ready for what has been presented. Can no one leave me alone? All my life I have struggled to do go and be of help. I have accepted that I am a child of a prophecy now fulfilled and found a love that pains me. Not to mention I have sacrificed my mortality so that people long forgotten, people I do not know, could perform their tasks, and then I am transformed into an elf. What else will happen? It is all too much," she said crying into her hands.

"I know it is too much for a child to take in, but adjustments will come. You have to give it time. Elvish betrothals last for a year, by then you should be well on your way," he said, taking her hands away from her face.

"No, I won't, I want nothing to do with these people. They have no right to tell me whom to marry. That is a private thing," she said angrily.

"You say you love Haldir, would it be so bad to marry someone you love?" he asked.

"I am not ready for it," she said.

"I understand," he said," but the Valar wishes you to be with Haldir."

"I want nothing to do with him," she said insisting.

"Why, because now you think he does not want you after you slapped him?" he said quizzically.

"Yeah, not only that but I don't want to stay here in Lorien," she said.

"Nonsense, you will not be safe in the outside world. Ana, I have never asked much from you. I ask you now, please stay here where I know you will be protected. Promise me," he said in an insisting tone.

"But Uncle how can I? I cannot face these elves," she said.

"Simple, hold your head high, and walk around and make new friends. The elves have been my friends for millennia. They are loyal and forgiving. Haldir is ready to give you space and allow you to readjust to your new life. I only ask you to listen," he said.

Ana sat for a moment and thought. She would rather be near Haldir than away from him. After all he did not know what was happening. She looked up at her uncle and smiled at him. "Okay, I will stay. I need to apologize to the Lord and Lady."

"No you do not Ana. We have forgiven you already. We understand your pain, your need to deal and heal from the new life given you. We are not without feeling." Ana and Gandalf looked up to find Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They brightened the room. Both smiled at them. "You have passed the test of love, your feelings for Haldir do run deep. He is prepared to give you some space to deal with your new life. Understand that we only intervened to nudge you two along."

"Then why announce a betrothal that has not been asked of me?" she asked quietly.

"We knew from the visions that you would resist. So better now to get it out of the way then to have it done later," Celeborn said.

"I understand a little. But I still have much to learn," she said looking at her hands in her lap.

"We know. We will all be there to help you through," Galadriel said bending down to hug Ana.

"I am sorry for the way I spoke. I am just under a lot of stress," she said apologetic.

"We know, and now as your friends and your future in laws. We bid you to rest," Celeborn said.

"So I am still betrothed huh?" she questioned.

"Yes, but only when you are ready," Galadriel said standing and walking back to Celeborn.

"In laws?" Ana said confused.

"Yes, Haldir and his brothers are our adopted sons. They came to us after their parents were killed."

"Oh, okay. Now I see." Ana said.

N/A: I know I know, In the books Elves did not go to Helms Deep but in my AU Movies Verse, Peter Jackson was right and Tolkien only omitted facts. Which we all know is not so. So how do you like this story. COMMENT. By the Way This is the first installment of our SERIES "The CHILD OF PROPHECY "by me and Balrog.


End file.
